Complications II: Secrets
by Veronica.BookLover
Summary: It wasn't easy, but Wally and Artemis have finally found the courage to admit their feelings. Everyone already knows, they're meant for each other, they can get through anything! Or can they? A new obstacle has risen and tests their love. Will Spitfire be able to overcome it?
1. Smiles And Tingles

Chapter 1: Smiles And Tingles

A lot changed over the last month, Artemis moved back to her old apartment, the one she used to live in with her sister so now she has her own bedroom again and her mother also got a job as a writer, so she doesn't need to get out of the new/ old apartment. So now, Artemis could actually spend some of her money, and she became the junior manager of _**Shakey's **_**[I have no idea if that position even exists, and she changed her job so now she works at Shakey's]** Wally had become more mature somehow although he would still talk about his stupid jokes. The transporter in Gotham was finally fixed which was why Artemis used to use Wally as a cab. And M'gann and Connor were dating right after they left Paris.

"How come Robin never comes with us?" asked the clueless Megan.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess that he just doesn't like to meet new people." said Wally, who was now fully recovered.

"Yeah, I mean he can't even tell us what his real name is." lied the blonde archer, who was now also fully recovered.

The alien hesitated a bit but accepted their answers. "Maybe you're right. I guess he just doesn't like to socialize. But it wouldn't hurt for him to come along once in a while and meet Alice, Amy, Dick and Alex." M'gann said. "I mean this is my first sleep over! He should come."

Artemis and Wally felt a bit bad for their Martian friend. M'gann spent the whole week trying to convince Robin to come with them but all he said was _"I'm might not be there but I will be."_ which kind of freaked out the rest of the team.

"I'm sure he has a really good reason why he can't come to the sleep over. And it's his lose." The redhead said. "Although he wouldn't really be losing anything." He mumbled the last part to Artemis.

All she could do was roll her eyes at her annoying, yet cute friend.

"Come on, we need to meet them at the mall in ten minutes anyway." Connor told the others, trying to change the subject.

As that conversation ended, they headed outside the living room of Mount Justice and headed to the _**Happy Harbor Mall**_. The whole day, they were all going to spend the day with their none-superhero friends at the mall and all of them were going to spend the night at the Karlson's house mansion.

When they arrived at _**Shakey's**_, they sat down on a long table near the window. From there you could see the beautiful view of the city. Megan was in between Kaldur and Connor and in front of them were Wally and Artemis. As they waited they started talking about their latest mission and how easy it was.

After a few minutes, they could see four figures coming towards them and knew instantly that it was their friends.

"Hey guys." said the Alex.

Alex and his sister, Alice had a light tan; amber colored eyes with dark brown hair, Alice had hair almost as long as Artemis' and Alex had short hair like Superboy. They both went to the same school as Wally, Artemis, Dick and Amy. They both knew the secret lives of Artemis and Wally when they rescued them in France but they didn't know that their friends were also superheroes.

Alex was beside his sister while she was beside Dick. He was the youngest among them. He was two years younger than Wally but was just a grade under him because of he skipped second grade. He had short black hair, he was Caucasian with sky blue eyes. He was also very short but was very muscular thanks to his gymnastics. He's also known as Robin, but only the archer and the speedster knew that.

And beside the youngest was Amy, she was one of Artemis' best friends. She had a very light tan with dark brown hair as long as Megan's. While everyone in the team had their own secrets, she knew none of them.

"You guys took long enough to get here." Wally said.

"Well if Amy and Alice weren't drooling all over the new Forever 21 that opened down stairs than we would have saved five whole minutes." complained Dick.

"Don't blame us! You guys were the ones who wanted to enter by the West entrance!" argued Amy.

"Okay, let us not fight." interrupted Kaldur.

"Fine let's just eat some pizza! I'm starving." whined the speedster.

"You're always starving." said the blonde girl beside him even though very well why her redheaded friend was always hungry.

After they finished lunch, the guys and the girls separated. The guys would go to the arcade and play some games together while the girls would go shopping for clothes and decided, to watch a movie later that night.

* * *

><p>When it was seven in the evening, the teenagers met up at <em><strong>Starbucks<strong>_. The guys arrived first and ordered _**frappocinos**_ for everyone. As the guys were talking for about ten minutes the girls were just about to pay for their clothes. After another five minutes, the girls arrived. The only one who didn't have their arms covered with bags was Artemis. They bought things from, _**Zara**_ to **Forever21.**

"Wow, you guys really went all out." said Wally jokingly.

"Well, if you were a girl and not a pixel zombie killer then you would understand why no girl can live without shopping for clothes every time we go to the mall." replied Amy.

"Well at least I'm saving the world." He said back but at that moment he regretted it and everyone was looking at him with furious eyes but Amy.

"Yeah, the pixel world." She shrugged without even noticing the looks of her friends.

At that very moment, they all sighed with relief.

"Okay, let us just sit down and enjoy ourselves before the movie starts." interrupted Kaldur.

"Yeah, let's do that." agreed Alice.

As the girls put down their bags, they noticed the coffee on the coffee table **[Haha very funny, I know].**

"You guys bought us coffee? At seven thirty in the evening?" asked Alice with an amazed tone.

Artemis sat down beside Wally on the couch and took the plastic cup with her name on it.

"Are you kidding me? I love a cold frap at night. It makes me ready for a great sleep over." The blonde archer said.

"I thought, we were supposed to drink coffee in the morning?" asked the confused Martian.

"Yeah, normally, but we're not really normal people. We're teenagers; we do weird things all the time. And plus like I said, it's going to make the sleepover later great." said Artemis.

"Good point." replied Amy as she took her cup and sat on the couch opposite her best friend.

"Well if everyone else is doing it then…" said Alice and she sat down on the dark green sofa chair.

While everyone was having a good time, the speedster took of the lid of his frappocino and started eating the cream. When he finished his drink, he put his empty cup on the coffee table and the girl beside him chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked Artemis.

"You've got a little something on your face." She replied while pointing at her own mouth.

All around Kid Flash's face was whipped cream and everyone around him started laughing along Green Arrow's protégé. After the half Vietnamese girl calmed down a bit, she took the light brown tissue paper off the coffee table.

"Here, let me that for you." She told him.

She then gently whipped the redhead's mouth and all around it. During those few seconds, Wally was just staring at Artemis and when she finished, she looked up at him but just about two inches. Their eyes met and she smiled.

"There you go Baywatch." She said.

He was a bit shocked. She hadn't called him that in a while. Actually, the last time she called him that was just about a month ago, right before they went inside the plane for Paris. Their friends were at awe. Things liked this happened all the time ever since winter break and they just watched them act all cute around each other instead of stopping them. All of a sudden he started grinning like a stupid idiot. Before the blonde or anyone else could notice, Alex elbowed him and he was out of his trance. He'd never felt so stupid.

After all of them finished their coffee, they bought their tickets, popcorn and sodas. They entered cinema 5 to watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part sat on the left side and beside him was Amy, next to her was Alice then Kaldur, after them were Megan and Connor. Beside the man of steal's clone was Alex, beside him was Artemis. And on the right beside the blonde superhero was Wally.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the movie, as Artemis was reaching for popcorn from Wally, their fingers touched. She looked to her right and froze. They both blushed as red as the Flash's nephew's hair but their hands didn't pull back.<p>

"Sorry." He whispered to her.

"Don't be. I'm sorry." She replied back and looked at her right hand. She immediately pulled her hand away from his and blushed even more.

After that incident the rest of the movie was pretty awkward. Every time Artemis was about to get popcorn, she would look if the guy at her right would get some at the same time. Every time their shoulders touched, both of them would lean on the other side. It was uncomfortable and weird.

* * *

><p>After the movie ended, they headed out of the theater and headed for the Karlson's car. When they arrived in front of the car, they saw their driver asleep in the driver's seat. Alex walked in front of the others and tapped on the window gently. Their driver, Mark, who was still about 24 years old, woke up almost immediately.<p>

He unlocked the car doors and the teenagers got in the silver van. Kaldur sat in front beside Mark. At the back, the front seat was turned around so that it was facing the back. Dick, Megan, Connor and Alice sat on the side that was looking in front while Amy, Artemis, Wally and Alex sat on the other.

Every few minutes, the car would go through a hump and from time to time, the heads of Wally and Artemis would hit each other. At some point, when Wally was trying to reach for the heater thing and when they turned right, he accidentally held on to Artemis' hip. The archer turned around and realized that Wally and her faces were only two inches apart.

It took them approximately 45 minutes to get from Happy Harbor to Gotham. They stopped in front of a giant corner house. When the couple realized that they had arrived at their destination, they thanked God silently. When the guard saw the driver, he opened the giant metal gates to let the car in. The car stopped again on the drive way, in front of the front door. Mark stopped the engine and unlocked the doors. The teenagers got out of the vehicle and a few of the maids opened the trunk and got their sleeping bags to bring them to the bedrooms.

"Wow, this is your house?" asked the shocked Wally.

Everyone but Dick was surprised with how big the twins' house was. The house took most of the space but the front yard was still pretty big. In front of them was a wooden double door almost as twice as big as Boy Wonder.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Once you get used to it, it feels less big." replied Alex.

"I could never afford something like this." mumbled Amy.

"Welcome to the club." whispered Artemis.

Alice turned around to face everyone and on her face was a huge smile. Her smile was almost useful as a lamp. "Well? Are you guys just going to stand there or actually come into the house?" she asked cheerfully.

Everyone entered through the giant doors and this time their jaws almost dropped while Robin just smiled at the others faces.

To their right was a white door, which was probably the restroom and a family room with two couches, a coffee table and a 60 inches flat screen on the wall. Straight ahead was the stair case, and glass doors which lead to the garden while to the left was the kitchen. Beside the kitchen was another white door, on the door was written **GAME ROOM**.

Alice went up the carpeted stair case with excitement. "Are you guys coming or what?" she asked.

Alex followed her and so did everyone else.

In front of them was a large and long hallway. On the walls were paintings and pictures of all kinds. On the left side of the stairs was a screened door which most likely was the entrance to the balcony, the first room to the right was the guest room where their mother would sometimes sleep. The second door to the right had a giant **ALICE** sign on it while the door opposite had an **ALEX** sign on it. And at the end of the large hallway was most likely to be their dad's room.

"Okay, so what if we change into our pj's and we'll meet in the living room in five?" asked Alice's twin brother.

Everyone nodded and the girls entered Alice's room while the boys entered Alex's room. Their rooms were almost identical. In front of them was a king size bed covered in purple and in front of the bed was a purple couch. On each side of the bed were long windows, which almost reached the ceiling and it had purple curtains. On the left of the girls room was a wooden desk and beside the desk was a purple door, which leads to the bathroom. To the right was a full size mirror, a dresser and a wardrobe. Alex's room was the same but everything was in red.

"This is going to be the best sleep over ever." said the cheerful redheaded speedster

_You have no idea_, thought all of the other guys.


	2. Kisses

**Yay! I uploaded super early! Not this chap. The first. I thought that I wouldn't have even uploaded by now but I just love this story! Haha! Sorry, if this upload was a bit late but I didn't like the chapter so I restarted everything an have an even better plot! Hope you guys like! And how come most of you guys knew what I was planning? To actually know what I was talking about, read! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S: I said I had to rewrite this, well, I did it in just three hours! Erasing and typing like a maniac!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span>2: Kisses

Artemis went down stairs first and waited for the others to arrive. She was wearing her big thick black shirt with mini short and she sat down on the white couch and thought. She thought of what recently happened. Yesterday, she was going to class and she saw Wally and before she knew it, he was being kissed by a blonde girl. She couldn't tell who she was but that made her angry, hurt, sad but most of all it made her jealous. That's why for the past 30 hours, she's been trying to not look at him straight into the eyes. And whenever she did, it made her remember that time in the hallway. When he kissed another girl. But she shouldn't be jealous._I __mean __it__'__s __not __like __**I**__**'**__**m **__his __girlfriend. __I __have __no __right __to __be __jealous. __If __he __wants __to __go __out __with __some __cheerleaders __than __he __should __do __it!_

A few moments later, Alex came into the room wearing jersey shorts and a loose plane black shirt. He froze.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare or freak you out or anything." The tan guy apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just waiting for the others to come."

"Mind if I wait with you?" he asked.

"I'm okay with it."

He sat down beside her in silence. After a few moments, he opened his mouth.

"Uh, Artemis. Are you seeing anyone?" Alex asked out of nowhere.

She was a bit shocked.

"Uh, nope. Why, uh, why do you ask?"

"Just- just asking." He lied.

"What about you? Aren't you dating Diana?"

Diana's dad is the CEO of _**Lacoste**_ in the South- East United States. She was the popular kid and since the twins came to school, she's been trying to go out with Alex.

"Uh,no. No way in Hell. She's nice and all but she's not my type." He said.

"So what is your type?"

"A nice girl who cares about everyone but isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Someone smart, she doesn't need to be pretty but it would be nice if she was. A girl who has a lot of talents." He looked into her eyes. The archer was surprised but she didn't show it of course.

To her left, she could see a redheaded guy coming near them so she did the stupidest thing of all. She kissed Alex.

The tan teenager's eyes were open but then started to relax while Artemis's eyes were still wide open. When Wally came into the room she closed her eyes and kissed Alice's brother even harder.

Wally came into the room and saw what he never thought he would see. Artemis and Alex were making out. He could feel his heart breaking into tiny little pieces. He knew she didn't want a relationship with him and that was- well all he knew was that he could handle that for a while but seeing her kissing someone else made him feel like all he did was for nothing.

After a few seconds in shock, someone else came into the room. Amy stayed beside Wally almost as shocked as he was. When she came back to earth, she coughed a little too loud. The kissing teenagers immediately separated. They looked ashamed, like if they just committed a crime.

The only thing Artemis could think to do was to go back upstairs. So she did. She ran back to the room and once she closed the door behind her, she slide down to the floor. The two other girls in the room noticed and knelt down beside her.

"Arty, what happened?" Alice asked.

"I-I kissed your brother." She mumbled. "Wally and Amy saw us and I-I just ran back here."

"It's okay, it's just a kiss." Megan said.

"I kissed someone else in front of Wally! You know what happened in France! I –I hurt him then, he must be falling apart right now. And I can't hurt people. I'm done with hurting people but I just did so." She was breathing heavily.

The two girls just looked at each other.

"Come, sit down on the couch." said the Martian.

She helped her get to her shaking feet and brought her to the couch. The archer just kept looking at the floor. She knew that she wanted pay back for what Wally did but she felt horrible. _I __mean __it__'__s __not __like __he __knew __I __saw __him. __Gosh, __I __bet __I __really __hurt __him._

"I-I didn't mean- mean to hurt him." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Wally just stood there beside Amy. He still couldn't process what just happened. The girl beside him noticed and waved her hand in front of the redhead's face. Nothing. This time she snapped her fingers. Nothing. This time she took it a bit further. She slapped the back of his head and he almost immediately got out of his trance.<p>

"Ouch." He said a bit too late.

"You okay Wally? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Alex said.

"I saw worse." He said under his breath.

Amy heard but Alex didn't. Wally turned around and started walking like a zombie up the stairs. Amy looked at Alex with a sort of angry look.

"Why did you kiss Artemis?" she asked furiously.

"I didn't. Well I did but- she kissed me first and I just kissed back." He admitted.

Wally went to Alex's room and sat emotionless on the couch. Connor, Kaldur and Dick came closer to him.

"Wally, what happened?" asked the youngest.

"Art-Artemis and A-Alex ma-making out." He replied as if he was traumatized.

Everyone in the room was surprised.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what happened? Why did you kiss him?" Alice asked.<p>

"I- I don't know. Yesterday, he kissed this girl and I was jealous, maybe. And Alex was talking about what type of girl he was into and I saw Wally come in so I just kissed Alex. I don't know, maybe I just wanted payback but I feel horrible now." She explained.

Everyone knew the 'thing' that Artemis and Wally were trying to avoid but it didn't make a difference, everyone knew so this was a bit shocking.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened in France?" asked one of the Karlson twins.

"Arty and Wally were on the Eiffel Tower and they kissed. Artemis said that she didn't want a relationship and when they came back Wally didn't want to forget about the kiss so they fought. Eventually, they made up but things have been… different." explained the alien.

"What? How come I never knew about this?" she asked half furiously.

"The ones who were in Paris with us are the only ones who knew. They were eavesdropping on us." Artemis said half heartedly.

"Wow, so you guys have kissed before?"

The blonde in pajamas nodded. For some reason, Artemis smiled at the thought. Her friends saw and looked confused.

"I miss him. Things have been so awkward since we came back from France. They're always hesitations and weirdness. We only talk to each other when other people are around and only when necessary. Sometimes, I still wonder if we're still friends." Green Arrow's protégé said out of the wind.

"I miss it so much." She repeated.

Artemis stood up and started walking out of the room. Soon, she was already in the hallway and walked towards the balcony entrance. She opened the door and walked outside. She walked to the edge and looked around her. Under her, she could see the garden, it was huge, and there was a basket ball field, pool and a pool house. She looked straight ahead and saw the city of Gotham. Even though there was crime none stop, it somehow seems beautiful at night. The lights were on and it was a full moon.

After a few minutes, she suddenly went on the Karlson's roof and just sat there for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Alice and Megan entered the boy's room and saw Wally on the couch.<p>

"Do you guys know where Artemis is?" Megan asked.

All of them shook their heads.

"Ugh! We've been looking for her everywhere! Even the basement!" cried out Alice.

"Why- Why did she kiss him?" asked the redheaded guy.

"She said that she saw you kiss a girl at school the other day. She felt hurt and wanted payback. She didn't mean to hurt you so much." explained Megan.

"You kissed another girl?" Dick asked.

"I did no such―" he then realized what she was talking about. "Oh my God. You mean Faye? We were in a science camp last year. She wanted to go out with me and I said no. She asked if she could have one kiss before she left for Alaska next week! And I said yes because I felt bad! And plus it was barely even a peck!" Wally said.

Then out of nowhere, they heard stomping on the ceiling.

"Did you guys check the roof?" Connor asked.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't I think of that?" Alice said to no one in particular.

"I'll go talk to her." Wally said but was stopped by his best friend.

"Let me talk to her." said Boy Wonder.

The speedster hesitated a bit but nodded slowly. Dick went outside and entered the balcony. He looked behind him and saw a dark figure. He could see her face. Her sad face. Her tied blonde hair was in her face but she apparently didn't care because she just looked at the city. He climbed onto the roof and sat to her right.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You tell me. You're the one who knows everything. I'm so tired of going in blind. Of never knowing the consequences. Just doing stupid things for no reason. I'm such a jerk." She whispered.

"First: you're not a jerk. You're Artemis. You have… a pretty hard life. You have a tow jobs, one of them don't even pay you yet you save lives. You go to a school that bullies you because of what you are. Your mom's in a wheelchair. You've had it pretty hard for the past few years. I wouldn't blame you. I'd say that you're pretty awesome because you've stayed stable for the past few years." He said.

"But you don't know―"

"Let me finish."

She nodded.

"Two: I do not know everything. I don't know what happened when you were little. All I know that you had it really hard since you were small. I don't know why we're all still alive. I don't know why we didn't die during the last mission or the one before that or the one before that."

"I don't know why you and Wally still aren't together." He continued. "I don't know why Kaldur doesn't admit he has a thing for Amy and vice versa. I don't know why you and Wally are so hard headed that you guys don't realize that you are meant for each other."

The blonde smiled at his humor.

"Three: There's a reason why we go in blind most of the time. It comes with being a superhero. You don't have to have powers to be one. I mean look at the police officers, the firemen, the doctors. Look at me, Batman, GA. Look at yourself."

"You think I'm a hero?" she asked.

He nodded.

"One of the best I've ever meat. And I can tell you that I've meat a lot of superheroes in my life. You've got some serious potential. I can't tell you how much I'm- we're proud of you."

That made her feel a bit better.

"Oh and about Wally kissing another girl. She was an old friend and was going to move to Alaska. She asked to go out with him, he said no. she asked for a kiss, he gave her a peck. That's all. And you have to hear this." He took something out of his pocket.

It was a recorder.

"Listen."

He played it. She could hear herself and Wally shouting at each other. Then she heard Wally's voice first, then Dick's.

"_How __could __she __just __think __that __I __could __forget __about __that __kiss?__Or __that __she __cried? __She __wants __to __forget? __Well __then __she __could __just __forget __that __we __ever __became __friends! __I __wonder __why __I __even __became __her __friend!__" _Wally said.

_"Because you like her?"_

_"Haha! That's very funny Dick! Says the guy who didn't make a move on either Batgirl or Starfire for how many years? Oh yeah! I lost count! Even if I did like her, she won't let anybody go near her! It's like there's a wall around her! I try to be nice to her even if she took Roy's place but all she ever does is shut people off. She even does that to Amy and Megs! Like every time one of them tries to go shopping with her she make up a stupid excuse!"_

_"You __know __maybe __there's __a __reason __why __she's __like __that. __You __know __sometimes __people __try __to __shut __people __down __so __they __can __protect __them. __Like __Bats, __everyone __knows __that __Bats __and __Wonder __Woman __have __a __thing __for __each __other __but __Batman __is __scared. __Okay? __The __Batman __is __scared. __He's __scared __he __might __get __attached __to __her __and __then __lose __her. __Or __put __her __in __danger __even __though __he __knows __that__s he __can __handle __herself __perfectly. __Don't __you __ever __wonder __why __you, __Artemis, __Alfred __and __Bats __are __the __only __ones __in __this __entire __world __that __knows __my __name?"_

_"But that makes no excuse for her! I mean at least you let some people in! She doesn't even like it when I try to help her with her mom!"_

_"Wait, you know Artemis' mom?"_

_"It's __a __long __story. __I __mean __I'm __just __trying __to __help __her!"_

_"Will you just let it go?"_

_"No! __okay? __No! __I __will __not __let __it __go!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because __I __care! __Because __I __fell __for __her! __I __fucking __fell __for __her! __I __love __her. __I __love __her __but __she __doesn't __want __anyone __to __love __her. __She __doesn't __want __anyone __to __care __because __she __thinks __she __doesn't __matter. __But __she __means __the __world __to __me __Rob, __the __world."_

_"I know."_

_"Can __we __just __forget __it? __I __can __you __just __let __me __forget __that __I __ever __became __her __friend? __Please? __For __some __stupid __reason, __it's __me __who __wants __to __forget __about __her __now.__"_

Artemis froze. She looked up to look at Dick but he disappeared. The only thing left was the recorder. She took it into her hand and played it back to the last part.

_"Because __I __care! __Because __I __fell __for __her! __I __fucking __fell __for __her! __I __love __her. __I __love __her __but __she __doesn't __want __anyone __to __love __her. __She __doesn't __want __anyone __to __care __because __she __thinks __she __doesn't __matter. __But __she __means __the __world __to __me __Rob, __the __world."_

"He loves me?" she asked herself.

"Yeah, he does." said a familiar voice.

She turned around and saw Wally on top of the roof, looking down at her. He sat down where Dick was and looked at her. And he chuckled.

"I can't believed that jerk recorded the whole thing." He said.

"You love me?" that's all she could say.

He nodded. "Did you not hear what Dick recorded?"

This time she chuckled. He held her face with her thumb and index finger, like it was meant together.

"I care. I fell. I fell for you even though I didn't want to. I love you. I love you so much." He whispered.

They came closer together. Two inches, one inch.

"Do you want me to continue? And this time don't make me regret it." He asked.

"I want you to continue. And you won't regret it." She said.

And just like that, they kissed. It was amazing. Indescribable. A billion of fireworks blew up. His hands were on her waist and her arms were around his neck, both trying to get closer and closer.

One thing was for sure. They love each other.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yay! They're kissing! Again! But the Fic is just getting started, I have a lot planned for the two love birds! BTW: I totally forgot about the recorded conversation! I was just like "Didn't Wally say that he loves Artemis? Wait! Robin recorded it!" So I forgot then remembered, thank God I remembered! Or else I wouldn't have anything for this chapter! Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. A Year Ago―Now

**Hello! Okay, so this chapter is a bit corny- scratch that, seriously corny! I have no idea why I wrote it like this, I just really wanted to put some WallyxArtemis moments. So I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: A Year Ago―Now.<span>

After a few more seconds, they parted and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Wally closed his eyes.

"Please don't tell me that this can't work. I know about your family, I know the truth. Isn't that enough? Please, this is the third time. Can't you just try?" he pleaded.

The blonde girl chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That's not what I meant stupid! I mean I'm sorry for making you go through all of that drama. I didn't mean to. I just felt scared. Nobody really looked after me growing up; I had to grow up on my own. With no examples, nobody to tell me what's right or what's wrong." She explained.

"God! You scared me. I thought you were going to give me one of your "we can't" speeches." He said rather relieved.

She glared him.

"I mean, uh, I love you!" he said nervously, hoping he didn't just mess everything up.

Hearing that again made her happy. She didn't look like it because she never really 'smiled' but it sure made her happy. It made her loved. So instead of making some remark, she just hugged him.

"You got lucky this time Baywatch." She whispered into his ear and she could feel Wally sigh.

After they parted, Wally looked at her with his soft green eyes.

"Uh," he said nervously, "are you like my girlfriend or something?"

The blonde girl beside him bit her lip.

"Do you want me to be your, uh, girlfriend?" she asked back at him.

"Hell yeah! I mean I just said I love you didn't I?" he said with joy.

"What about your image?"

"My image? What you mean at school?" he asked. "Artemis, I might be "popular" but that's pretty much because I'm the football and soccer captain. I can assure you, I'll never be one of those selfish jocks." He took her hands in his. "I don't care what people say anymore. I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't give a damn about what people say or think. I get to chose what I want to do, not them. And I really want you to say yes! Please?" he begged her with his puppy dog face.

She just couldn't resist. She gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" he asked stupidly.

"Does it look like I'm saying no?" she told him.

A huge grin appeared on his face and he hugged his girlfriend. He was so happy. He finally had her. That's all he's been asking for the past few weeks.

* * *

><p>After a few moments, they decided to go back inside. Wally helped her get off of the roof without slipping but she was very capable of doing it herself, although she did think it was sweet. On the way to the living room, they were holding hands. Artemis had her right hand tangled with the redhead's left one while her left hand was clutching to Robin's recorder, like if she would lose it, she just might die.<p>

Everyone else was already in the Karlson's living room and stopped talking when they saw them enter holding hands.

"I see you've… reconciled." The Martian said.

"Maybe a bit more" teased Alex and everyone laughed with him and the couple blushed.

"I think Alex is right." added Kaldur.

"Actually… Yeah, Artemis is my girlfriend." Wally said proudly, like if he'd just got an A on chemistry.

"Finally!" cried out Alex.

"About time you two." said Connor.

"Yeah, we just started thinking you guys were too stubborn to ever end up together!" Amy said.

Artemis and Wally just stared at each other most of the time in the living room while the others were talking about funny stories and random moments. The coupled stayed on the white couch, Wally's arms were around Artemis's waist and she laid back on him. Amy and Kaldur were clicking on the other couch while the rest of their friends just sat on the carpeted beige floor.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls woke up earlier than they thought and so they decided to eat breakfast without the boys. They entered the kitchen; it was the most expensive kitchen the archer's ever seen. There were two stoves with each an oven under it. The sink was not too far beside it and the tables were made out of marble. The fridge was on the opposite the food cabinet, beside it was a doorway, which lead to the dining room. And there was a large marble table in the middle of the kitchen and four bar seats, two on one side and another two on the other.<p>

"What do you guys want?" Alice asked as she opened one of the cabinets on the wall.

"Uh, what do you guys have?" Amy asked.

"We have some croissants, pain au chocolat, waffles, crêpes and eggs if you want." She answered.

"How come most of your food are French?" Artemis asked as she opened the large food cabinet, which was almost as big as her room.

"Well, when my mom's here, she misses her French food so we have a lot now." explained Alice.

"Oh-kay then."

"What are crêpes?" Megan asked.

"They're like very think pancakes. And you can put chocolat in it, even sugar! Anything really." Amy explained.

"Well I'll have crêpes then." Megan told Alice.

"I'll have an omelet." said Amy.

"What about you Artemis?" asked Alice.

"Uh, I don't know. I miss French food so much but I guess I'll also have crêpes." She replied.

"Okay, I'll have my maid cook them." she said.

"You make your maids cook your breakfast?" Amy asked surprised.

"Yeah, my dad thinks it's faster. The maids cook while Alex and I shower and get dressed so that way when we get down, the food will be ready." Alice explained. "But I can still cook though."

"That's cool. I just ask my mom to do it." Amy told the rest of the girls.

"I have to cook for myself and Connor." Megan said.

"What do you mean you have to cook for yourself and Connor? You guys live together or something?" asked Amy.

"Uh, it's complicated. We live in the same house but only because my uncle and uh, his dad are friends and well they work a lot. So Connor and I are in charge of the house." Megan lied roughly.

Neither Amy nor Alice bought it but decided to let it go.

"Me, I just eat half a bowl of cereal." Artemis said.

"Really? And you barley eat at school." Amy remarked.

"Well, I'm trying to save up so I try to eat when I'm really hungry only." The blonde archer replied.

Alice reminded herself to tell that to Wally later on.

After one of Alice's maids, Rina finished cooking their breakfast; she laid them out on the marble table in the kitchen. Amy sat beside Artemis, back turned to the door and Megan and Alice sat on the other side. Everyone in the room were laughing and eating at the same time, talking about celebrities and the latest gossip around Gotham Academy, and Megan had a pretty hard time following since, she doesn't know who they were talking about. But still, she laughed along because it was really funny.

After about twenty minutes later, they still didn't finish their breakfast and before she knew it two hands were covering Artemis's eyes. She smiled as she remembered she was now Wally's "girlfriend".

"I know it's you Baywatch." She said.

His grip became softer and she turned around to face the freckled teenager. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softy. He kissed back and everyone in the room was now making "ohhs". He smiled against her lips and they parted.

"Tastes…" he thought of the right word to describe what he tasted, "tastes… sweet." It sounded more of a question than a normal sentence.

"I'm eating crêpes." She told him.

"Yum." He said as he stood beside her.

He took her fork.

"Hey!" she shouted but it was too late, her boyfriend already took a bite out of it.

"God I miss these." He said like if he just had a taste of heaven.

"Here, you have to try them!" he said jokingly.

"Well I would have tried them more if you hadn't eaten some!" she cried out.

The redhead didn't listen, instead, he took a piece of her breakfast and put it in front of her mouth.

"Open." He said simply.

She shook her head like a kid who didn't want to drink their vitamins.

"Open your mouth or I'll eat it" he threatened.

She opened her mouth and ate the piece of breakfast that was supposed to be for her.

"That's my girl." He said sweetly.

He gave her another peck and they started eating together. The other just looked at them in awe. They haven't been together for even 24 hours and their already acting like a couple that's been together for years!

"I wonder what your uncle is going to say." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" the blonde girl asked.

"Your uncle, Oliver Queen? What do you think he's going to say about you guys, I mean both of your uncles are good friends right? What do you think they're going to say?" he explained.

She didn't even think of Ollie, she was just so happy to finally be with Wally. _Did I really need to get jealous to realize I'm in love with Wally_? She thought.

"Uh, I have no idea." Wally said.

"He's going to kill you." She told him.

"Yeah, he treats Arty like a daughter he never had. I'm sorry man but she's right, he going to kill the living hell out of you." Dick said in between laughs.

Wally tried not to looked scared but failed. Artemis put her arms around Wally and leaned on him.

"He's not actually going to kill you. He's just very over protective." She reassured her boyfriend.

He put a fake smile on and they all finished eating breakfast.

* * *

><p>The next day, Monday, Artemis got out of her building and walked to her school. She was wearing one of the school uniforms, the dark blue skirt, and white blouse with the dark blue sweater vest that had the Gotham Academy sign on it with her red tie. She held on to her <em><strong>Artemis<strong>_ necklace that Wally gave her for Christmas.

"Hey. Arty! Wait up!" Amy ran towards her.

"Hey. Did you finish the math homework?" the blonde girl asked.

This time Amy was wearing the same dark blue skirt and blouse but with the dark blue blazer and the same red tie.

"Yeah, you?" she asked back.

"Yeah, took me a while though." She answered.

"Anyway, what's up with you and Wally?" she asked with a corny voice.

"Nothing much." She replied.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Artemis took out her phone from her pocket and read the text her boyfriend just sent her. When she finished, she giggled, which surprised her friend.

"Nothing much?" Amy asked.

"What? I'm just laughing." The archer replied.

"No, that was giggling and not just any giggling, in love giggling." She said as if she was a professional at it.

"Amy, chill. It's just a text." Artemis said.

"Fine" she gave in. "Hey! Uh, How's-how's Kaldur?" she asked shyly.

The blonde 15 year old wasn't surprised; all Amy could think about these days was Kaldur'Ahm. Kaldur that, Kaldur this. Sometimes, she wanted to smack her friend's face to make it stop but she always knew better.

Green Arrow's protégé grinned.

"Well, he's been talking about you a lot lately." She admitted.

"Really? Like what?" her friend asked, jumping up and down with joy.

"I don't know. Like what's your favorite color, food, place, etc." she replied.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked nervously, but decided she didn't want to know the answer. "Never mind, I don't want to know. It's just that he's so cute!" she said dreamily. "And his abs! Sheesh! He's just a year older than me and he's really strong!"

"So is Dick." Artemis reminded her.

"Yeah but I always thought of Dick as a little brother, not really a guy to drool over."

"Wow, you're seriously obsessed." Artemis chuckled at her best friend.

They arrived in front of their school and walked to their lockers. Artemis opened hers and she saw the picture of her and Wally on the Champs Elysées. She smiled at the memory, definitely one of the best days ever. A year ago, she would have never even trusted Wally with her secret. Now, she trusted him with her life. A year ago, she would have never even thought of ever going out with him. Now, it's all she wants―and it happened. To her left was Amy's locker and to her right was Wally's. She took her History books but before she moved, two hands were covering her eyes.

"You really like doing this don't you?" she asked the redhead.

He didn't say anything, instead he kissed her deeply. She kissed back but Amy coughed loudly to get them to stop.

"If I get this every single time, then yes." He answered her question.

He'd been seriously corny in the past 48 hours.

The first bell rang and she gave him a peck on the lips and started running to her class.

"I'm late for class Baywatch! See you later!" she shouted as she ran.

Wally just smiled and walked to his class. He still couldn't believe his girlfriend was Artemis. A year ago, he would have been flirting with random, hot girls walking on the street. Now, all he wants to do is spend time with his girlfriend. A year a ago, he would have never thought that they would ever get together―or ever become friends. Now, he was―and still is madly in love with Artemis Crock.

* * *

><p><strong>~Okay, so what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Tell me what you think! And just something I need to tell you, I might not update next week, there is a very good reason why! I have to write a freaking NOVEL for French class about the fantasic and it has to be SCARY. Wish me luck! Hope you don't get mad at me! Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW.<strong>


	4. Unconscious

**Okay so nothing really happens in this chapter, just full of mushy stuff and Artemis/Wally moments really. Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Unconscious<span>

Artemis ran to the alley where the transported was located and was about to open the door when she heard the sound of a stone being kicked. She turned around and was in a fighting stance. In front of her was a freckled redhead. She sighed with relief.

"Wally! Don't do that! I thought you were some stupid criminal or something! I could have kicked your face!" she yelled at her boyfriend.

"Please. You're just happy to see me after almost eight hours of boredom." He said with an irritating voice.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and opened the transporter door. She entered and then the bright flash brought her to the cave followed by the speedster. He put his arm around her, which kind of surprised her but didn't really mind. They entered the living room where Robin was on the floor and was using the coffee table to put his MacBookPro. The masked kid looked at them which kind of bothered Artemis so she decided to leave her boyfriend and his best friend alone.

"Uh, okay, well I'm going to get changed then." Artemis said as she exited the room.

After she left, Wally sat down on the couch behind his teammate and just stayed silent.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"Well we just started dating five days ago. What do you want me to say?" He answered his best friend.

"Yeah well that's my point, you guys haven't even been together in for a week but it looks like you guys have been dating for years. And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Actually, everybody thinks so; from the cheerleaders to the nerds; from Megan to Kaldur."

"Really? I never really noticed." He said as he took an apple out of the fridge.

"Of course you don't" he said with his mysterious grin.

"Say whatever you want but I really like her. I love her. And nobody can change that."

"I never said you weren't allowed to date her, much less love her. I was just saying."

"Whatever, I'll go get changed." The annoyed redhead said to the masked 13 year old on the floor as he left the room as well.

Wally changed within two minutes and was walking in the large hallway, thinking about his girlfriend, again. Then he accidentally bumped into someone. When he realized it was Artemis he apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said stupidly.

"It's okay Baywatch. Let's just get to the training room before Black Canary screams into your ears." She said with a chuckle.

They walked together hand in hand in the hallway.

"You know, ever since we became friends, you've loosen up a bit more and now that you're dating me, you don't even mind laughing out loud so much." He told her.

"Yeah, you're right." She said simply.

Wally stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Where is the Artemis I fell in love with and what did you do to her?" he asked quickly.

"What's wrong with saying that you're right?" she asked back, putting her hand on her hip.

"Nothing except that you're saying it to me! Boyfriend or not, the Artemis I know would never say that!"

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll just have to break up with you then" she said playfully to see his reaction.

"You're bluffing." He stared into her eyes to try and scare her but she was raised by a super villain, a cute green eyed stare wouldn't be able to scare her a single bit.

After a few seconds, he gave up. He hated it when she did those things, he never won them. Maybe it's just because she was raised by a criminal.

"Okay, you win. This time." He said, pointing at her with his index finger.

"You do know I _**just**_ said that you were right? It's not a big deal." She told the redhead as they continued walking.

"Yeah for a _**normal**_ person. But you're not a normal person. You're Artemis. _**My**_ Artemis." He said sweetly, which kind of touched her. "The Artemis who had it rough her whole life and is saving the world even though she was raised by **_Sportsmaster_**. You may not be the goddess of the moon or of the hunt but you're still Artemis. The amazing Artemis who _**I**_ love so much, super villain or superhero." He said sweetly as he kissed her forehead.

"Say that again." she whispered as she leaded on him.

She didn't need to tell him what to say, he knew exactly what she meant.

"I love you." He whispered.

It always seemed to comfort her. It made her feel like someone other than her mother cared for her. Like she was really _**someone**_, not just some poor girl who got lucky and got a scholarship at Gotham Academy. She felt like she had a purpose in the world, and that's only thanks to 3 words coming from him.

* * *

><p>The doors of the training room slid open and they saw the team ready for training in front of Black Canary. The moment Wally saw the member of the Justice League, he took of his arm off of his girlfriend's shoulder. He walked towards the others while looking down. <em>Damn it! She's so going to tell GA and GA is so going to kill the hell out of me<em>, he thought.

"Nice of you to join us." The grownup said with her normal voice.

"I bet they were making out on the couch and didn't realize they're 1O minutes late." Robin made fun of them.

Wally elbowed his best friend as he stopped beside him and he made an "ouch" sound.

"Why would they be making out?" the blonde woman asked Boy Wonder with curiousity.

"Because they're together!" he cried out with hand gestures towards the couple.

"Is that so?" she asked like if that would be impossible.

"Yeah pretty much, with our help of course but ever since we spent the night at our friend's house, they've been all muchy-muchy." Robin explained.

"So you're telling me that a bunch of kids―"

"_**Teenagers**_" Robin interrupted.

"Whatever, teenagers can get _**Wally **_and _**Artemis**_, two teenagers who hate but love each other get together but the whole League can't get Batman and Wonder Woman together or at least admit their feelings?" she asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing on earth.

"Well Wally isn't as stubborn as Batman so I guess it was easier." M'gann interrupted.

"But Artemis is." The redhead teased with his usual chuckle.

"You seriously want me to break up with you?" Artemis asked with a threatening voice and one of her many death glares.

"I'll shut up now." He said simply.

"Good because we are here to train, not to gossip." BC told all of the teenagers.

They trained in pairs; Artemis fought Kaldur while Robin fought Kid Flash. It sort of made Wally jealous, seeing her training with someone who wasn't him, but he knew very well that Kaldur still had feelings for Tula and had new feelings for Amy, so he let it go shortly after.

* * *

><p>After the training, Artemis changed into her civilian clothes and walked out of the locker room and passed through the living room where Wally was watching TV and then entered the kitchen behind the couch. She took a pitcher of water out of the fridge and a tall glass out of one of the cabinet on the wall. She poured the water into the glass, put back the pitcher into the fridge and sat down beside the redhead on the couch.<p>

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"Nat Geo" he replied, still staring at the giant screen.

"Seriously? What is it about?"

"Greek Myth. They're talking about you." He said still not taking his eyes of the screen.

She looked confused and the speedster could apparently sense it.

"I was kidding; they're talking about the goddess Artemis and also about her twin Apollo." He explained.

"And **_why_** exactly are you watching this?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just wanted to get your attention." He said with a cocky grin.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" she said as she took the remote out of his hands and turned off the TV.

When she turned to him, he gave her a peck on the lips, she could feel his smile on her mouth and smiled as well.

"I'm your idiot." He said like he was proud of it.

She rolled her eyes at him like she would do every day, boyfriend or not.

"And you have been cornier and cornier every second of the day." She said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>"You're mission today is simple. You will fly to North of Alaska." Batman said with his monotone voice under his mask.<p>

"Why exactly?" Robin asked his mentor.

"The Justice League has located Sportsmaster." He answered and looked at the villain's daughter. "You will not fight anyone there. Only observe. He still has the blockbuster venom and we need to get it back, just not now."

"And why not?" the team leader asked.

"Ever since you came back from France, he just disappeared." A holographic map was now behind the Dark Knight and pointed the villain's exact location. "So we don't know whether he's planning another trap or if he's planning another meeting, that's why you are only observing. Clear?"

All of them nodded, already in their costumes.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at their destination, they separated.<p>

"_Is everyone online?"_ the Martian thought.

"_Yeah, we're all here."_ Artemis replied.

"_Okay, Artemis you will check out the North entrance, you have to climb to the window on the ceiling, take a few pictures and we're good to go." _Kaldur told her.

"_Simple enough._"She replied. "_I'm almost there_."

She hid under a giant block of snow and saw 2 guards in front of the entrance. She was able to sneak behind them and she held one of the guards with her arm, trying to knock him out but the second saw her. He approached her but she kicked him in the gut and them in the face and then he fell onto the soft white snow, unconscious. After a few seconds, the one she was strangling fell unconscious out as well. She slowly, pulled him behind the block of snow she was hiding behind and then she did the same for the second one. Once that was done, she climbed up the wall with the help of the pipes leading to the roof. Once she made it there, she saw a large window and looked down, she could see her father with his blond hair and mask_. _He was with a few of his people, they were talking, she wasn't sure of what but she was sure it had something to do with the venom. All the other thing she could see was a lab but that was pretty much it.

After a few minutes, Kaldur told her that it was okay for her to come back.

"_Where are you guys? I can't see you."_ She thought.

"_We're not too far from the South entrance, opposite of your location."_ He replied.

She walked to the other side of the roof and she could see the dark skin and the blond hair of her team leader, a bit too far for her liking.

"_Why can't you guys just make the ship pick me up?" _she asked half irritated.

"_Because even if we did put on the camouflage, there would be tons of traps. That's why we sent you first to dismantle them. "_He explained.

"_Wow, thanks. Let me take the risk." _She said_._

She went down the pipes, her new Doc Martens, that GA gave her for Christmas touched the snow once again. She walked a few feet forward but stopped; in front of her was a long, large river, almost as twice as big as **_La Seine_,** in Paris. It was frozen but it looked like it went on for miles, if she crossed it and it cracked when she's in the middle of it, there would be no running away.

She put her right foot on the ice, it was smooth and it would have been perfect for ice skating. She put all her weight on the foot and it held her. She put the rest of her body on the solid ice. She walked on the slippery ice and tried not to fall down on her butt and then cause the ice to crack.

"_Artemis? Are you still there?"_ the redhead's voice echoed in her head, which startled her and made her jump slightly.

"_Yeah, don't worry; I might be there a bit late. I'll be there in another ten minutes."_ She told the others.

"_Why? Are you in trouble?"_ Wally thought with a worried tone.

She didn't want to tell the team she was going to be late because she couldn't cross a frozen river.

"_Uh, no nothing to worry about, it's just that you guys are farther than I thought, that's all_." She lied in her thoughts.

The rest of the team knew she was lying but before any of them could point it out, Artemis heard a crack. She looked behind her and she ran for her life but it was too late the crack caught up to her. She fell into the freezing water and she shrieked. Her team heard and it and hoped that her father didn't.

"_Artemis? Artemis! What happened?"_ Wally asked, worried out of his mind.

"_She's not res―"_ Superboy started to say but before he could finish his sentence, Kid Flash zoomed in front of him, towards the iced water.

Artemis swam as fast as she could to the surface but before she could, a layer of ice was blocking her from the oxygen she needed. She started punching it but it did nothing. She reached for one of her arrows –nothing, they must have gotten out because of their light weight. She started tapping on the ice once more then this time she saw a figure. Red and yellow, she knew exactly who it was. She saw him reach for something to his right, it was thin and green, her arrow, probably. He made a circle on the ice and pushed it in the water, she moved aside so that it wouldn't hit her. She tried to swim to her exit but right before she could reach for air, she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert doomed music here* Mwahaha! I just got this idea when i went ice skating with my friend. Wonder what's going to happen next? Guess what? So do I. I have to go through my ideas AGAIN. So thanks for all the nice reviews and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!<strong>


	5. Not Leaving You

**HEY! I'm back! Again nothing really happens but I hope you still like it! Wish me luck on more cliffhangers! Thanks to everyone who's supported me and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Never Leaving You.<span>

Right after Wally pushed the circle of ice into the water, he saw Artemis lose consciousness and took her arm, and he pulled her up on the ice. He carried her up to the snow so that the ice wouldn't crack under them. He checked if she was breathing- nothing.

"Come one Artemis. Don't go now." He said as he tried CPR on her. "One, two…"

He tried it again- nothing; again-nothing; again-nothing.w

"No, I'm not giving up on you Artemis!" he cried out.

He tried again and this time her eyes flew open as she sat up, coughing. She turned around and was on four feet. She spit out the water out of her lungs while Kid Flash gently slapped her back to help her. Once she stopped coughing and spitting out water, he hugged her tightly.

"God Artemis! You scared the hell out of me!" he said as he loosened his grip on her.

"Uh," she complained, "my-my head hurts li-like hell, I-I can't b-breathe p-properly."

"It's okay. Just rest."

"I feel so-so co-cold." She shivered against him.

He rubbed his hands against her arms, up and down.

"Come on, let's find the others." He told her reassuringly.

She nodded slightly and was in his arms within seconds. After just a few moments in his arms, she fell asleep. Wally looked at her cold, shivering, sleeping body, it was an adorable sight but he made she was still breathing. A few minutes later, Kid Flash found his team, they all ran towards him, seeing the sleeping blonde in his arms.

"What happened KF?" Robin asked as he say his teammate.

"There was this huge river, she tried to cross over it but fell into it. Came just in time to pull her out of the water. I think she's going to be okay but she has severe hypothermia. We have to get her warm now." He told his teammates.

They all nodded and entered the Bio-ship and instead of morphing into a chair, it morphed into a bed, the redhead in yellow slowly put his girlfriend down on it.

"Do you have a blanket or something?" he asked the Martian.

"Here, you can use my cape." Robin unhooked his black/yellow cape from his uniform and gave it to Wally.

The speedster gently put it on her, surprisingly, it was long enough to be a blanket he knelt down beside the bed. He touched her cheek lightly and looked at her; he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her hair-tie broke and now her hair was down and all over her face, he put some of it behind her ear and hoped she was going to be okay.

"Can you control the temperature here?" he asked as he looked back at his friends, who were just staring at the sleeping teammate.

"Uh, yeah, I'll warm us up." Martian Manhunter's niece said as she sat down on the chair in the middle and controlled the temperature.

"Okay, we're going to be ready to go now." M'gann told the others. "You should take your seats."

Everyone took their seats except for Wally and Connor. The clone put his hand on the readhead's shoulder.

"Look, I know we're not really close and all but I can assure you she will make it. She's a tough girl; you and I both know that. She's going to be fine." Superboy reassured Kid Flash.

M'gann made a chair beside the bed and Kid Flash sat on it. On the way back to Mount Justice, all he could do was stare at the inactive archer beside him. Her breathing wasn't even, which worried him even more and he took her hand into his, he clutched it, praying she was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Wally looked at her. She was fast asleep in the cave's clinic, on a floating bed. Her heartbeat was normal now and so was her breathing, at some point she had a short flat line but J'onn managed to bring her back 'd never been so scared in his whole entire life. Not for himself, but for her. He leaned closer to her lying body and caressed her untied hair.<p>

"Don't leave me. Please don't. I'm begging you don't leave me." He mumbled.

His eyes were watery. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

M'gann and Connor came into the room and looked at the sleepy Wally.

"Is she okay?" the redheaded guy asked the Martian.

"Uncle J'onn says she's going to be okay but right now she's in a coma, he thinks that her head must have hit a block of ice when she fell into the water. He says it's not too serious but she's going to be out for a few days, a week maximum." She told him.

He nodded, trying to process everything.

"We just came here to check up on her." The clone said.

The couple went through the sliding doors again and they were gone.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly, light filled them and she blocked them with her hand. She sat up and looked around her. She was in the Mount Justice clinic. Beside her bed was a sleeping redhead, his head was using his arms as a pillow and they were on her bed. She ran her right hand through his soft red hair. He didn't wake up. The doors of the room slid open and the Martian Manhunter came inside.<p>

"You're awake." He said like if wasn't obvious.

"Well I'm not sleeping so, yeah I'm awake." She said with her normal voice.

"You had hypothermia and in a short coma; you were lucky Kid Flash took you out of the water and gave you CPR before we completely lost you."

"Wait, back up. He gave me CPR?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"No, all I remember is falling into the ice cold water and them waking up, spitting out water, Wally was beside me. That's all."

"Well, he's been here the whole time, never left the cave." He said.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" she asked worried.

"Almost 80 hours."

"What? I missed two days of school and it's already Saturyday? Do you have any idea how much I have to catch up? And wait, you said he stayed here? He skipped school?" she turned to her sleeping boyfriend.

Her friend's uncle nodded. "We tried to make him leave but he insisted. We even tried forcing him, he just stayed put."

She smiled a little, knowing that he would stay beside her no matter what. The green skinned man read her thoughts and was surprised by the fact that they were together but ignored it.

"I didn't know you were together. I'll leave you alone now. Green Arrow wishes to speak with you though." He said as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>She ran her hand through his red soft hair once again, a few hours after the Martian left. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up right away.<p>

"Artemis, you're awake." He said half asleep.

She sighed. "For the second time, do I look like I'm asleep? No, so yes I'm awake."

With no warning, the speedster hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared. You-you weren't breathing. You-you had a flat line. I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered.

Artemis hugged him back and her hand went up and down on his back, she was making 'sshhh' noises, trying to calm him down. It was weird since she's the one who almost died but then she remembered when Wally went to surgery, how scared she really was and how much she wanted to cry.

"I'm here. Not going anywhere." She muttered.

He pulled away and whipped a tear from his cheek.

"You probably want to break up with me. I'm such a wimp." He said.

"What?" she asked in shock. She took his hands in hers as she sat on the side of her bed. "Wally, you saved me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You're me hero." She said with a smile. "I would never break up with you. I love you." She gave him a light but deep kiss, fireworks exploding.

She pulled back and looked at him.

"Don't stop now." He said as a joke and he leaned in again.

After a few minutes, his arms were on her waist and hers around his neck, both trying to get closer but they heard the doors slide open. They separated immediately. In front of them was Robin, covering his eyes with his cape.

"You know when I said to get a room, I meant one that has a lock on the door- and windows." The 13 year old said behind his dark cape.

"Very funny Robin." Wally said.

The Boy Wonder slowly put down his cape and sighed in relief.

"But seriously though, I don't want to come into a room and see you guys making out- or worse. It's- it's just wrong." The masked boy snickered.

"Why are you even here?" the blonde girl on the bed asked.

"Kaldur said you were awake. I wanted to visit -but not anymore."

"You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't." Wally told him best friend.

"Yeah, a girl you said you hated and then fell in love but couldn't get her until now." Robin said as a comeback.

"Whatever. At least I have her now."

"Wow, guys I'm not your property you know." Artemis cut in.

"No, I didn't mean it like that but I've waited for a whole month and a half and I finally get you to go out with me." He said half nervously as he gave her a peck and Robin mimed a gag.

"Wow, you're super talented. You should think of joining the circus." Wally said annoyed.

"Did that, done that." He said, the couple was confused but ignored it.

"Okay well I'm fine now so can you please go?" Artemis asked Dick.

"Why? So you guys can go back to your smooching?" he asked like a five year old would.

"If I said yes then would you leave?"

"Definitly."

"Then yes!" they both cried out.

Wally looked at his girlfriend and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. She giggled but pulled away.

"No, I'm serious. Manhunter told me that GA wanted to talk to me. I have to go and get changed." She told him.

Wally whined like a little kid would if he didn't get ice cream but Artemis gave him a peck.

"Maybe tomorrow" she said.

Before she got up, the redhead held her by her for arm.

"You said you weren't going to leave me." He whispered into her ear, jokingly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know what I meant." She said.

Before she said anything else, he kissed her. She kissed back, trying to pull him closer by holding his neck and pulling his red hair. He started leaning forward and then they fell on the bed, they didn't mind, they've made out the same way on the couch. Wally pulled away before anything more happened and looked at her face. Breathing heavily, Wally managed to get up and pull Artemis up.

"Green Arrow's looking for you remember?" he reminded her, trying to ignore what just happened.

She nodded, grabbed her bag that was on her bedside table and went into the bathroom to change. Wally sat back down on the chair and put his head on his hand, which was leaning on the arm rest. Still breathing hard, he remembered what just happened. He remembered how she would kiss and him and always managed to calm him down. She got out of the bathroom and saw her boyfriend on the chair.

"I'm going to go now." She said, pointing at the door.

He got up and pulled her to him, once she was close enough, he kissed her once again.

"We still on for the movie later?" he asked her as he pulled away.

She nodded and got out of her bear hug. She walked to the door and stopped under the door frame, looking at Wally dreamily.

"I love you." She muttered and she went off to kind her mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>~Okay, I know that the chapter titles are corny but it reflects on the chapter okaY? Hope you like the Wally Artemis moment, I know nothing's really happening but I promise that there will be some drama soon enough though. Hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Captured, Again

**Hey, sorry for not uploading for so long. Had a HUGE pile of homework this week and PLUS I had to write a short story for French, it had to be scary and at least four pages long, well mine was 3 pages and 1/4 but whatever. If only you could understand what I wrote and you could comment on it.*Sighs*. Anyway, s****hort chapter but it's going somewhere. Something about the future. ;)) PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:Captured, Again<span>

Black Canary entered the training room with a huge smile on her face and grin grew on Artemis' face.

"What are you guys smiling about?" the redhead asked her.

She faced him, still smiling.

"You know what Green Arrow wanted to talk to me about?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

She took a glance at their trainer.

She leaned closer to him so that she could whisper something.

"Look at her left hand." She told him.

He backed up a bit to get a clear view and stared at her hand. Then something shinny blinded him. Once the light got out of his eyes, he got a good look of the giant diamond over her gloves and on her ring finger.

His jawed dropped. "Oh my God." He mumbled.

"I know right!" the archer jumped up and down in front of him.

"Wow, they're getting seriously serious." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay so today we're going to practice some more on your self defense then some of your attacking." cried out the adult.

The couple and the other teenagers came around her.

After Superboy was brought to the floor once again by his trainor, Wally decided to tell the world about her new jewelry. He walked up to Black Canary and held her left hand up in the air and the ring shined bright.

"Our winner!" Wally cried out so that everyone could hear.

They all turned to their yelling teammate and saw the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Robin asked everyone.

"This is so exiting! You're getting married!" M'gann flew to the blonde's side.

The blonde dressed in black quickly took her hand back and rubbed her finger.

"Oh, you-you saw that?" she asked shyly.

"How could we not have seen this before?" Kaldur said.

"I don't know but don't tell any of your mentors please. Oliver and I want to keep it down low for a while." She asked the kids.

"Sure," M'gann said, "as long as you invite us."

"Uh, why not?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe GA and Black Canary are getting married!" Artemis shouted as she walked to school beside her boyfriend.<p>

He casually put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I know right. It's just so weird. I mean isn't it weird?" he said.

They entered the hallway and everyone started whispering. Ever since last week, they've been spreading rumors of why would the captain of the soccer team would date the least popular person in school. It kind of bothered Artemis, she tried to ignore most of them but Wally knew very well that she felt even more rejected than she already was.

The Kid Flash took his hand off of his girlfriend's waist and walked towards the gossiping teenagers.

"What are you guys talking about, huh?" Wally asked confidently to the guys who were talking about them.

"Nothing." They said together.

"You better be. Is it a problem that I'm dating the love of my life?" he turned around to face the kids who were staring at them. "So? Is it a problem? I don't talk about your love life so will you just leave us alone? I love her and you can't do anything about it!" he reached for Artemis and kissed her deeply then walked to Biology with her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Look, I know you feel uncomfortable when they're talking about you, about us. And I was tired of not doing anything, I'm a superhero for Pete's sake! I don't just walk away from something like that!" his green eyes clash with her grey eyes. "Especially when it's about you. " He told her sweetly.

"Thanks." She gave him a peck and laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her hair and put his arm around her.

* * *

><p>The team arrived in front of the burning building when a woman screamed.<p>

"My kids are still in there!" she cried out.

Kid Flash walked to the woman and tried to calm her down.

"Miss, do you know which floor they're at?" he asked.

She sobbed and looked at the redhead.

"Last I saw them, they were with me on the seventh floor," she sobbed again, "please find them." she pleaded.

"I will." And with that, the speedster ran inside the burning building.

"Artemis!" their leader cried out.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Kid Flash went inside. Go with him, just to make sure." He said as he held sprayed gallons of water onto the burning walls.

She nodded and ran inside behind her boyfriend. Once she reached the fifth floor, he was already on the seventh but heard a baby crying.

"Hello?" she yelled across the incinerated doors.

She heard more crying. She entered a room, almost completely gone, and saw a baby, no more than two years old, crying on the floor. The archer quickly took the baby into her arms and hugged him tightly. She ran upstairs to get her boyfriend back but he arrived at her floor.

"Artemis! What are you doing here?" he said with a little boy in his arms and a girl, coughing, holding his free hand.

"Aqualad told me to follow you. I heard someone cry and I found a baby." She explained.

"Well, let's get out of here." He told her.

But before they even reached the fourth floor, the ceiling crumbled in front of them, blocking the only exit.

"M'gann! Can you hear me?" Artemis thought.

Nothing.

"She can't reach us." Artemis told her teammate.

"We'll just have to find another exit." He said confidently.

They looked in other room; either the window was burning too much for them to go through or there was no window left. They found a second exit and was about to go in.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash cried out.

He jumped to her, pushing her to the ground while the yellow suited superhero was under a pillar made out of wood. He yelled in pain.

"Kid Flash!" she screamed.

"I'm-I'm fine." He lied rather badly.

Still holding the baby in her arms, she tried to pull the block of wood to set her boyfriend free but failed miserably.

"I can't- I'm not strong enough to pull it up." She said, almost crying.

She gave the baby to the little girl of about eight years old.

"Hold on to him please." She told the kid.

The blonde kid nodded and held on to the kid.

She tried to pull the pillar once again, she managed to pull it up slightly and the speedster crawled out quickly. Once he was out, he turned around on his back and breathed heavily.

"Kid Flash, are you okay?" she asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he said in between sighs.

Come on we need to get out of here. Artemis took the baby boy back into her arms and helped the redhead back on his feet. He stumbled.

"I can barely feel my feet." He said in pain.

She put his arm around her. "Lean on me." She told him and he did.

"Are you alright Kid Flash?" the kid he was holding earlier.

"I'll live," he said with a smile, "hopefully."

But before they reached the second emergency exit, Cheshire was in front of them.

"Not so fast kids." The villain said.

"Get out of the way!" Artemis screamed.

"Not a chance."

The blonde archer tried to kick her away but it was pretty hard when you're holding a baby. Cheshire jumped and landed behind them. Before any of them could turn around, they were pushed outside of the window. But instead of landing on the street and died, they landed on a ship. It was dark and cold. Just like it would on a February night.

"Where on earth are we?" the speedster asked.

She knew where they were perfectly.

"We're being kidnapped. Again." She told him.

"Are you serious? Twice in two months! That's got to be some kind of record!" he yelled, still holding the little boy in his arms.

"I'm serious alright; sometimes the Shadows transport their prisoners to HQ. Sometimes, they leave them here for extra days, to starve them." she said with a monotone voice.

"This is the best job ever." He said jokingly.

"This is not a joke W-Kid Flash. We need to get out of here."

"How? This is a freaking moving holding cell! And do you remember that I can't vibrate my molecules through solid objects!" he said louder than intended.

"Don't sout Kid Fwas." The little four year old boy said cutely.

Wally felt bad for the kid. He didn't mean him to get involved with the Shadows. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." He said hopefully.

"I bewive you." He said with a toothless grin.

The kids had light brown hair and the boy was wearing a blue shirt with jeans for kids while the girl was wearing a pink dress, both of them had ashes and black spots everywhere but they apparently didn't care that much.

"Thanks kiddo. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Mark," the kid looked at his sister and pointed at her, "and that's Cassie, she's my sister."

"And how old are you guys?"

"I'm four years old and she's six." Mark replied.

"Do you guys know the baby my friend's carrying?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," said Cassie, "its 's baby. She normally leaves it Adam to mommy to babysit. I don't think she loves him." She said depressed. "I think she ran away. She hasn't come back in a week."

Artemis felt sorry for the baby. He was abandoned.

"So his name is Adam?" she asked the siblings.

They nodded.

"What about his dad?"

"He doesn't have one." Mark said.

"He's an orphan." The redhead said.

Artemis looked at the now sleeping blond baby. She smiled.

"We are getting out of here. That's something I'm sure of." The archer said confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so where do you think I'm going? BTW, my character names, some are from my life like Mr. Popp, he used to be my Chem teacher; Mrs. Goirand, maths. Mark is my cousin, do any of you know Mark Fucanan from SoRealCru, yeah he's my cousin, well second cousin but we're still cousins! Cassie and Adam, I got those names from the Secret Circle. But whatever. I bet you probably didn't care. So what's going to happen to the happy couple, I mean Spitfire, not GA and BC. PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


	7. Gone

**Okay, super sorry for not updating! It's just that on Friday, during Sports, we played basketball and the ball hit my finger. It happens a lot but it never hurt like this before. The nurse said that it was a sprain but she's not sure until she checks on me tomorrow. So during the whole weekend, I could only use my left hand and let me tell you that it is not easy! I could barley even shampoo my own hair! and I could barely write in French! And since I sprained my ring finger, it's also pretty hard to type! Anyway, Wally and Artemis aren't really talking or doing much of anything in this chapter but the rest of the team do! Hope it's satisfying! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Gone<span>

Artemis and Kid Flash were half asleep beside each other; the baby was in the blonde archer's arms while the older kids were sleeping on the redhead's left side. The two teenagers awoke when the doors in front of them opened. The light wasn't bright but they could see a shadow of a tall man―no, a teenager, no older than 16. Artemis knew him, well she knew his name but nobody really knew each other in the League of Shadows.

"Get up." The tall blond guy said.

Mark and Cassie woke up and got up, they exited the small room and entered a narrow hallway, it was dark and cold which neither of them liked. The two superheroes walked behind them, hearts beating as fast as they could. The tall blond guy opened a wooden door and told them to get in. they did and were now in a small dungeon. It was even colder than in the other room, almost pitch black with a dim light coming from the window of the door. The archer sat down on the freezing stone floor and leaned against the stone wall. Wally sat down beside her and sighed. Mark and Cassie ran to the redhead and hugged him tightly.

"I'm scared." The younger sibling mumbled.

The speedster hugged him tighter. He never really felt like he was responsible for anything except for saving the world but there were 5 other teenagers and the Justice League sharing that burden. Now, it was only him and his girlfriend, and it didn't help that they were held prisoner.

"It's okay. Everything going to turn out fine." Kid Flash whispered.

"How do you know?" Cassie asked.

"Well the good guys always win. Why do think the earth or even the galaxy is still here? Sure we lose some of our teammates on the way but we always win. And it's all thanks to you guys. You guys are the reason why we keep fighting. As long as they're one breathing thing standing―alien or human, we'll never stop fighting." He told the kids.

Artemis smiled at the determination of her boyfriend. _He can be really sweet sometimes_, she thought.

"He's right. We're going to get out of here." She said to the kids.

* * *

><p>Back at the cave, M'gann was crying on the couch of the rec room while Connor was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her.<p>

"It's just not possible." Robin cried out. "They've beaten hundreds of villains twice as big as them; they couldn't have been defeated by a burning building! It's not possible!"

"I agree, it seems very unlikely but the building came down before they got out. They could not have survived that. The building would have come down on them and even if they did survive that, they would be burned to death." Kaldur said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let them go in."

"And what? Leave the poor woman's kids to die without even trying?" Connor said with his angry voice even thought he didn't feel that angry. "A villain might have not killed them but they died trying to save lives and I think it's enough to honor them. They keep risking their lives for other people, they might not have died but if they did we would mourn the exact same way."

"But we don't even know if they're dead!" The Boy Wonder screamed out. "We have no bodies―no proof that they are dead!"

"Robin, the bodies would be incinerated; finding a body or even a piece of their skeleton is highly unlikely." Aqualad told the youngest one.

"So what does that mean? You just think they're dead? Nothing to support what you've just said?"

"They didn't come out of the building!" the leader yelled. "The only possible thing to think is that they died!"

"Stop yelling at each other!" the Martian yelled as she stood up.

She whipped her tears and looked at her teammates.

"Shouting at each other won't make them come back! Robin, I understand that you don't want to believe that they're dead and I can accept that for now but you have to love on pretty soon. It's just going to bring you more pain than it already is." The alien said.

Robin fell on the couch on the other side of Superboy and sobbed lightly.

"You don't understand. The only family I have is Batman and he barely even notices me. Artemis and Wally were two of the only people who knew who I am. They were my family, not just Robin's family/team; they were my family. Di―My secret identity's family. With them I never had to hide behind my shades or my mask, now that they're gone…" he looked down to his feet and a tear fell down on his shoe. "KF was―and still is my best friend. And Artemis, she was my best friend's girlfriend. I've seen KF so happy and corny and frustrated my whole life, not just now, even before they were together. Now, it's all gone."

The Atlantian put his hand on Dick's shoulder and sighed.

"It's okay to feel alone but you're not." He told his friend. "But right now we have to tell the League, they don't even know yet."

"I wonder what Flash and Green Arrow are going to say." M'gann said.

"I don't know but I bet the water works are going to turn on." Connor replied.

"Black Canary told me earlier that she was planning on making me and Artemis the flower girls for the wedding and Wally would be the ring bearer." The green skinned girl said sadly.

"Let's just tell Batman right now."

* * *

><p>What was left of the team entered the training room and saw Red Tornado. <strong>[In here, he didn't "betray" the team]<strong>

"Red Tornado can you please let us talk to Batman?" Aqualad asked.

"Why? And where are Artemis and Kid Flash?" the robot asked.

They all gulped.

"Can we just talk to the man?" Connor asked impatiently.

"Very well Superboy."

The Leaguer typed on the holographic computer and called the Dark Knight. He answered quickly and the teenagers could see most of the League behind him. GA, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Flash, Captain Marvel and others. M'gann started crying again, even thinking of saying it again hurt her.

"Why is the cave calling the watch tower?" the man in black asked with his deep voice.

"The team wanted to talk to you." RT answered.

"Why is M'gann crying? And where are Kid Flash and Artemis?" the Martian Manhunter asked in the back.

Robin gulped.

"Uh, well, remember the stupid mission you told us to go to?" he asked his ward/dad.

"Of course I do. One of the simplest ones yet." He replied.

"Well, KF was trying to save some kids in the burning building and Artemis followed him. Before they got the chance to get out, the building collapsed." The masked boy said slowly.

The Flash and GA froze.

"That's not possible." The man dressed in green said. "I've trained her for over a year now, getting out of a burning building was one of the very first things I thought her!" he yelled.

His new fiancée held him and he started to get watery.

"Wally runs faster than any boy I know, he could have gotten out of the building within milliseconds." Bart said.

"He had kids and Artemis with him, even though he's very strong for his age, he couldn't have carried them all to safety." The leader told the adults.

"Very well, I'll call in later." Bruce said as he hung up.

"I can't believe they're gone." Robin mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, they think they're dead! Yeah! Wait, that's a bad thing! <strong>**How do you think they'll get out? PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews=longer chapters!**


	8. Grieving And Some Guy Names Luke

**Hey! I'm SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating in like forever! I was so busy the week before the Surfing, packed with exams! On Friday, I had tests on EVER subject I had! And as I informed you, the week after, my class and the grade lower than me went surfing for a week! It was EPIC and pretty much AWESOME! And the week before, well I wasn't really in the mood to write and I was thinking about deleting the chapter before but got a whole new idea at the last minute! And plus I was thinking of giving up this story... So yay for my genius! No, I'm kidding, what really motivated me was the reviews, I re-read some and I remembered how much I love all of you! So thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Grieving And Some Guy Names Luke<span>

Artemis woke up by the slightly brighter light shining in front of her.

"Get up." said a deep but familiar voice.

She got up, still holding the toddler in her arms and walked behind the guard who to her to get up. He stopped and opened a small wooden door way too familiar for her liking. She entered the tiny sell where she used to throw their prisoners. She sat down in the corner, followed by Kid Flash and the two siblings. The door closed behind them with a thud. She rested her head against the wall beside her and sighed.

After a few hours, the door opened once again, showing the shadow of the guard from earlier. He told them that Sportsmaster wanted to talk to them so they got up.

The guard had dark clothes with a cloth hiding his face, nose down. But she'd seen those eyes before. Those striking sky blue eyes.

But at the same time you couldn't really blame her, you can't really remember everyone you used to work with, especially after you get captured twice in two months and all that stress of saving the word plus all the confusion she had with Wally for the past few weeks.

He held his hand in front of her, signaling her to stop. She did.

"Sorry, he just wants you two. No kids or babies." He told them with his deep voice.

"You can't be serious! We're just supposed to leave a two year old with a bunch of kids?" The red head behind her said with a loud voice.

The guard didn't answer. Artemis turned around to face her boyfriend.

"It's okay. It's not like _**we**_aren't kids." She said with a calm soothing voice, which she used very rarely.

She walked to Mark and Cassie handed them Adam, still in his warm blanket.

"Can you take of his while we're gone?" she asked nicely, which was surprising.

They nodded and Cassie held him in her short arms.

"What they going to do you?" Mark asked forgetting to say the "are".

"They just want to talk to us. Don't worry." The blonde reassured them.

The two superheroes left the small room, entering a larger hallway with a very dim light. They walk behind the blue eyed guard from earlier but now that she could see the full size of his body, she realized that he was no more than a few months older than her. He was muscular but you could still tell he was young and wasn't meant to be here.

He stopped in front of two doors, guarded by two full grown men and they opened the door loudly. The red head and his girlfriend walked into the large room, sort of like the room you would see in a castle of the middle Ages. Pillars making some sort of road and in between the lines made out of pillars, there was a red carpet leading to a few large chairs at the end of the room. Shivers went through Artemis' spine as she remembered how many times she was in this room; it was like a hell hole. Where she saw bruised, dying men in front of her father, barley even standing as Sportsmater told them how they would die, why they would die. She hated it. She hated her life. She hated her dad.

"Let's see. I'm happy you were able to join us Artemis." said her father coldly as he got up from his chair.

She didn't say anything.

"Fine. Be angry. But remember that _**I**_ am your father. You have _**my**_blood. And you can't escape from that." He said with a slight grin. "Anyway, you're already a cold blooded killer. We've trained you. _**I**_ trained you. Like a weapon. With no emotions and regrets. Nothing stopping her. It's such a shame that this boy could change you so much just within a few months."

"He didn't change me." She mumbled. "I changed even before I met him. I realized how cruel you were! How cruel I was! I realized what was right and what was wrong."

"That's just it! There is no right or wrong anymore! Heck even some of your police officers, who vowed they would protect the city from evil have become corrupt! And you can't stop it."

"Yes, I can."

"How?"

"With all my heart."

"But you don't have a heart! I created you like a robot! You don't have a heart: It's just your imagination."

She didn't say anything this time.

"Dismissed." Sportsmaster said.

The blue eyed guard took them and walked them to their sell where they sat down a few more hours.

* * *

><p>"At some point we have to tell the public that two of ours are deceased." Kaldur said as he sat down on the couch of the cave's living room.<p>

Robin, who still couldn't process the whole thing just sat on the armchair, elbows on knees, face on palms.

"How are we even supposed to tell them when _**we**_ can't accept that they're dead?" Zatanna asked.

Zatanna had just found out about her friends and started crying. Her eyes were still teary but she told herself that she had to put herself together, just to show to Robin that she's there with him.

"Zatanna's right. I think we should wait or at least wait for our mourning because once we say it the press is going to be sticking to us, trying to find some juicy answer to how they died or how they died together." M'gann said.

Then they heard Robin sob once. Twice. Three times. After that, the magician couldn't take it anymore. She walked towards the Boy Wonder and sat on the arm rest beside him. She put her hand on his back giving soothing circles on his back. She leaned closer to him, her face was beside his and she told him comforting words.

After a while, the team silently decided to leave Robin alone in the room for a few hours to put himself together. But as Zatanna was walking away, Robin took her hand and she turned around to see his face. She didn't blame him for crying. He just found out that his best friend died. Two members of his family died. Along with some part of his soul.

She sat down on the arm rest again but it soon became uncomfortable. So she suggested they move to the couch. There, she could actually hug him, be with him and after a few minutes, she started crying as well, not as much as Robin but light sobs and a few salty tears. She missed them too.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Artemis could hear punches being thrown, kicks and a few light cries of agony outside their room. Then it stopped. The door opened and the blue eyed teenager appeared.<p>

"Come on; Hurry up before someone sees us." He whispers.

Both of them in shock but that didn't stop them from getting the kids and running in the hallway. Artemis ran faster so that she would be beside their savior.

"Who are you?" asked the speedster behind them.

"Well Artemis could tell you that." He said as he stopped and pulled the cloth covering his face. She gasped slightly.

"Luke!" she cried out quietly.

Then she hugged him.

"I've missed you too Blondie." He could barley say as she squeezed him.

Artemis closed her eyes and just wanted to stay like that forever. She missed him so much, just smelling his chocolate scent made her teary. She pulled away but her hands were on his shoulders.

"Luke." She repeated as a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to say thank you all for your kind reviews and keep reviewing please! :)<strong>


	9. They're Alive! Including Luke!

**Hey! Thanks for all the nice reviews but it wouldn't really hurt to review more! I mean 4 reviews? I doesn't really make me wanna write... Anyway, this chapter is very Artemis centered so I hope you like.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Dead Luke And Living Artemis<span>

"Hello? Who on earth is Luke?" Wally asked disturbed.

Artemis released the blue eyed guys named Luke and blushed slightly. Unfortunately, the redhead saw her pink cheeks. Mark, who had a hard time running with his small legs, pulled on the blonde's arm and she looked down at him.

"Can we go now? Please!" he begged cutely.

She nodded and faced her boyfriend.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to leave." She told them.

She picked up Mark and ran behind Luke who was leading the way while Wally was carrying Adam and Cassie was in behind Artemis. Luke opened a small window and entered a totally different place. It was sort of a ship, like the bio-ship but darker and smaller but other than that, it was a floating ship. The superhero in green entered behind him and so did the rest. They all sat down on grey chairs while Luke was in front, controlling the machine.

"You're bleeding." Artemis said as she saw Luke's arm, bleeding heavily.

"I'm okay. I've been through worse." He said with a grin.

"But you might get infected." She argued.

"I'm okay. I promise."

She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms.

"Last time you said that, I-I thought you were dead." She muttered.

That punched him in the gut a bit but smiled instead.

"Well I'm not. So where do I take you guys?" he asked.

"Mount Justice." That was all she said.

Wally sort of felt left out but just looked out the window before she made Artemis break one.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the beach beside Mount Justice. They ran to the cave and it machine said their names and "number". They allowed Luke and the kids to enter with a few clicks and they entered the training room. Artemis ran back beside Luke and made him follow her to the clinic. The doors opened and the Martian Manhunter was in front of them.

He looked happy to see them but at the same time worried. Seeing them covered in black and bruises. You could see Artemis bruise on her stomach after what her sister did.

"You're alive!" he Martian said happily.

"Yeah, do you mind if our friend gets some medical attention?" Green Arrow's protégé asked.

"What do you mean by "our friend" I just met him 30 minutes ago!" the speedster cried out.

They ignored his comment and J'onn let them enter without hesitation. The kids were taken care of by who knows who. After Luke got his large cut on his arm stitched, they lent him some clothes but he had to stay for a few hours to get the results of his blood tests and what not while Artemis looked for M'gann to ask if she could use her shower.

"M'gann!" the blonde cried out as she saw her friend.

The teenage Martian turned to face the familiar voice. She jumped and ran towards the blonde girl.

"Artemis!" she cried as the green skinned girl put her arms around her friend.

Once she let go, she looked at the dirty black face of her teammate.

"You're alive!" M'gann screamed.

"Yeah, wait, you thought I was dead?" the blonde asked.

"Uh, well not me specifically but Kaldur― we didn't find your bodies and―we just couldn't think of any other explanation." Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

The archer hugged her and whispered comforting words into her ears. Once M'gann had no more tears to shed, she looked at her friend.

"Let's get you looking pretty." M'gann said as she put a piece of Artemis' hair behind her ear and she smiled.

M'gann led her to her bedroom and she let her shower. The Martian waited on her bed as she heard the water colliding with her friend's body and the floor.

"So," the alien said, "how did you survive?"

Artemis stopped conditioning her hair as she heard the question.

"Cheshire," she muttered, "she was―she was in the burning building and she pushed us onto one of the Shadows' ships and brought us to their HQ."

"And how did you get out?"

Artemis gulped. "It's complicated. I'll explain later."

GA's protégé finished showering and borrowed a robe that M'gann never used.

"Wait here. I'll go put your clothes in the washing machine." Superboy's girlfriend said as she left her room.

After a few minutes, the doors opened which revealed a dark haired teenager. Zatanna ran and hugged Artemis so tight that she almost stopped breathing.

"What are you doing in those robes?" Zatanna asked as though it was a crime.

"Come on. I'll lend you some real clothes." Zatanna said.

The black hair girl brought her friend to her room where she would sometimes use when she was at the cave. Zatanna threw some clothes onto the bed and told her to wear them.

She had to wear tight black mini jean shorts and a tight tan top that showed part of her stomach like her shirt would normally do but without her jacket, she just felt naked. Her outfit showed most of her bruises from when she was smaller, some of her recent kidnapping in December, which still didn't heal completely. Then she looked at her bare feet and frowned.

"Do you have any shoes I can borrow?" the archer asked her.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "I have millions!" Zatanna looked at her feet then at Artemis' and frowned. "Although, I don't know if any of them will fit you."

Zatanna looked into her closet and looked for her biggest pair of shoes she had. Unfortunately, the only ones that could fit her were her boots. There were long black boots that almost reached her knees.

"I look like a tramp." Artemis said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, it's either that or the robe." Zatanna pointed out.

"Right now, the robe wouldn't be so bad." She mumbled.

"Come on. I bet Robin, Aqualad and Connor want to see that you're still alive and well." Zatanna dragged the blonde outside the room and into the living room.

* * *

><p>She entered and saw the boys, silent as ever. Apparently, they haven't heard the news because when they saw Artemis, their faces looked like they just saw a ghost.<p>

"Artemis?" Kaldur asked.

"Guess you guys didn't hear." Artemis said.

"No, I guess not." Connor told her.

Out of nowhere, Robin hugged Artemis. After she pressed what was happening, she hugged Dick back. He was like a little brother to her. He pranked her countless times, it was so normal now that it was like daily routine, just like eating brushing your teeth.

"I missed you too Rob." She whispered into his left ear.

She could feel his tears on her shoulders. She felt bad for the little guy. Black Canary told her what Robin said about losing his team when they had that weird dream exercise almost a month ago.

* * *

><p>Once Robin let go of her, she walked alone to the clinic to see the kids and Luke. Right now, she was worried about what she would say to the team. <em>How did you survive the fire? How did you escape the Shadows? How do you know Luke? Why did Luke help you? Why do you know someone who works for the Shadows?<em> She thought in her over filled mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the red haired guy sitting on a small red chair, playing with the kids in the kid's daycare. She used to wonder why they even had a daycare here. Well there was her answer. Wally was still covered in ashes and black. _What is he doing here? _

Without another thought, she silently walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

At first, Wally was a bit surprised but quickly recognized the touch, the soft smooth touch of the blonde he fell for. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I just thought they needed company." He answered.

He got up and faced the slightly dirty Artemis.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to get you dirty again." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. It'll come off easy." She shrugged.

There was a silence. Not that awkward kind. But that sweet peaceful kind that sort of relaxes you.

Mark, who was now squeaky clean laughed loudly out of nowhere. The two teenagers smiled at him.

"I'll get cleaned up now." Wally excused himself and exited the room.

"You look pretty without all the dust." Cassie, who was also clean, said.

The high-schooler kneeled down to get about the same height as the little girl.

"Well thank you Cassie, you don't look too shabby yourself." She replied with a smile, which she only showed to certain people like her friends and occasionally Ollie.

"Are you in love with Wally?" Adam asked beside his sister.

_Wait, they know Kid Flash's identity?_

"Who told you that was his name?" she asked concerned.

"He did. You know all he could talk about was you. How complicated you were but how you knew how to deal with it. He said you were the most beautiful person on earth." Cassie said.

Even though they were together, Wally never really told her that. All he ever did was call her beautiful but never actually told her that she was that pretty.

"He said you were smart, athletic, nice and talented." She continued. "And he said that every time you were with another guy alone, he became very jealous." Cassie giggled.

"Do you love each other?" Adam asked cutely.

She didn't expect that question but didn't really mind saying it. It's not like if she didn't love him.

"Yeah, I love him." She responded.

"And he loves you too!" Cassie cried out.

She smiled. Then she remembered that she needed to visit Luke too. So she said her goodbyes and headed towards Luke's room.

She waited outside his room for a while, just staring at him. But of course, like her, he was trained to know when someone was watching him.

"Hey **_Artimess_**." He said with a light chuckle.

When he first asked her for her name, she was still about 13 years old that when he asked her, her name, he thought she said "Artimess" and it was pretty funny too since that day, she came back from her school drenched in paint.

She stepped out of the shadows and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She sighed and took Luke's hands into hers and didn't say anything.

Luke was just a year older than her. His blond hair was chaos and it was slightly brighter than her which showed off his bright eyes. His gorgeous bright sky blue eyes. His skin was just a little tanner than her boyfriend's. He was well built and had, under his shirt abs. Not like Superboy's. More like Aqualad's. As she thought of it, he kind of did remind her of Auqualad. He was as tall as Kaldur. Not the skin color or hair color and anything to do with color but their shape.

After a while Luke broke the silence.

"So how you've been?" he said with his deep voice.

"I'm good. I'm actually really good. I'm happy here." She said, her voice seemed to crack word by word.

She remembered the only time she was actually happy―well more of satisfied when she was with the Shadows was when she was with Luke. He was her best friend. Her only friend until she went undercover. He knew that she used to help people escape from the cells. Of course he knew. He was the first person she helped get out. **[If you search for the word "Luke" in chapter 6 of Complications, you would find his name there and how Artemis helped him escape from the Shadows]**

Once Luke escaped from the Shadows, he was caught by some other villain. The Shadows exchanged prisoners with the other villain but when they got him, they realized he was their first escaped prisoner. They were going to kill him there and then until the 13 year old Artemis stepped in.

She convinced her father not to kill him since he was still about 14 and said that he could be useful as a Shadow. Her father agreed only once Luke showed his talent. He was a black belt in both Taekwondo and Karate. He was already really strong for a 14 year old and he was also pretty good with traps.

He didn't like being a Shadow. He hated it so much that he'd rather die. But Artemis, always convincing people, also convinced him not to kill himself. She told him about how she helped prisoners escape and she asked for his help. He agreed and from that day on they helped each other with anything.

At that time, she was living with her mother but she didn't know that Artemis was working for her father.

One day she was called to see her father and he gave the tragic news that Luke had died when they were looking for _**B'wanna Beast **_in the forest.

That night, she took a walk and met Batman. He suggested that she worked for him as a double agent but he said that the only way that Sportmaster wouldn't realize the scam, she had to pretend to be a double agent for the Shadows.

She suggested the job to her father. At first he thought it was crazy but once she told him all the advantages, he thought it was brilliant. So the next week, she joined the team and met Wally.

What Artemis didn't know was that Luke never died, he was moved to head officer. He was the one in charge of papers and contracts with the other villains. From time to time he could go into the field but was only granted when Artemis wasn't there.

When she saw him a few hours ago, she couldn't believe he was actually there.

"I'm happy for you." Luke told her, bringing her back to reality.

"Thanks." She gave a slight grin. "Sportsmater told me you died in the woods."

"He lied. I was promoted head officer and was stuck with papers and could only go out on the field when I was allowed." He explained to her.

"I guess they only let you go out when I wasn't there."

"Yeah, guess so. They told me you went undercover in Madrid, trying to get more recruits." He said.

"That's such a lie! I don't even speak Spanish!" she laughed slightly.

"That's what I said!" Luke burst out laughing.

"Actually, I just started studying it." She said, making the laughing stop.

"What do you mean?" He stopped right away.

She gulped.

"Well, I was undercover but not in Spain. I was undercover as a," she mumbled, "as a superhero."

"What?"

"I was pretending to be Green Arrow's neice. When they told me that you died, I took a walk around Gotham and Batman found me. He told me that he knew that I let prisoners break out so he suggested I became a double agent. I suggested the idea to Sportsmater that I pretend to be Green Arrow's new side kick since he lost his and my father approved. So since then I was a some sort of triple agent."

"Well no wonder you were with Kid Flash. I was wondering why they took you in with him and a bunch of kids."

Artemis explained everything to Luke as he listened intensively, as always and she rubbed her hands against his.

* * *

><p>Artemis left Luke for a few hours and she just watched TV in the living room. She heard a zooming noise and knew right away it was Wally. Seconds later, Wally was beside her with a glass of water. He put the water on the table and snuggled closer to her. She lied down. She used his thigh as a pillow and breathed softly.<p>

"Remind me to thank your friend later." He said softly.

"Kay." She barley said. "God I miss this."

"What? Snuggling?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually not just snuggling. I miss being with you."

"We're always together."

"But never together alone. Whenever we're together there are always the others."

"I guess you're right." Wally admitted.

"I promise I'll make time for us." He continued.

They just lied there a few hours until Wally decided to take a nap in his room, which he used only when they had late jobs. Normally Artemis has one. She does but all of her clothes are at her apartment because they were all used.

She just decided to go and check on Luke again.

* * *

><p>Wally walked back towards the day care, which was right beside the clinic but stopped to check on his savior. But heard voices, his girlfriend's and Luke's. He stopped and hid a few meters away from the room, careful not to get caught.<p>

"I miss you." He could hear Luke say.

"I miss you too. I miss having my best friend Luke by my side. Don't get me wrong, I have tons of best friends now. M'gann, Alice, Amy, Zatanna but it's just so different without you." She told him.

Wally slowly walked closer towards the glass door

Luke leaned closer towards Artemis, his hand on her cheek and her eyes slowly closing. And within a few seconds, their lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I'm pretty sure about 99% of you guys hate me right now. Mwahaha! I'm so evil! LOL, I'm so weird, I know. Anyway, I guess you guys just have to wait for the next chapter! :P<strong>


	10. Heartbroken

**Hey! Merry Christmas! And this is my Xmas present for you guys! Hope you like it :) It's simple but... I don't know. I like it :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Heartbroken<span>

They pulled away shortly; enough for her to hear what Luke had to say.

"I've waited so long for this moment." He whispered before he started kissing her again.

She slowly kissed back softly, but it felt wrong. She was in love with Wally, not Luke. He's from the past. The exact thing she didn't want to come back to her. Her mind started working once again and she pulled away. She looked down at her thighs in disappointment.

"Artemis?" Luke asked as he made her look at him.

She gulped.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"This." She mumbled. "This is what's wrong Luke. I'm not supposed to be kissing you. I would have loved it a year ago but now," she sighed, "I don't know anymore. I liked that kiss but when I kiss someone, I'd like it to be a kiss that I don't have to regret."

"So you regret what just happened?" he asked, almost mad.

"I―I don't know anymore. I've been confused the past few years that I don't know what I should do and what I have to do." She said. "But, I think I will. Pretty soon too."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm―I'm in a relationship. With Kid Flash." She slowly admitted.

Shock. Utter and complete shock. That's what was on Luke's face. Shock.

"What?" that was all he was able to say.

"Yeah, I know right. I didn't see it coming either. At first we were at each other's throats, " she said, "but then, not so long ago, we went on a mission to Paris and I got to meet a―an unbelievable person. Someone I didn't see at first but then, he stopped hiding behind his stupid jokes and I saw him. The Kid Flash I was dying to know." She then looked into his blue eyes. "I opened up to him, Luke. I cried. I fell and he caught me. He protected me. Physically and emotionally. He almost died because I'm Sportsmaster's daughter. I owe him so much."

"So that's why you're going out with him? Because you owe him?" he said slightly hurtful.

"What? No! I fell for him. We kissed on top of the Eiffel Tower and we had this huge fight because I didn't want a relationship but he didn't stop loving me. He admitted he has feelings for me. And I feel the exact same way."

They stayed silent.

"So what am I?" he finally said.

"You're my friend. One of my best friends ever. You'll always be. I love you but I'm_** in**_ love with Kid Flash." She answered.

He nodded slightly and licked his lips.

"He protected you?" he asked.

She nodded. He didn't say anything. Instead, Artemis stood up and walked away from the scene.

She headed towards the living room, where only a few hours ago, she was in his arms. In Wally's arms. Where she felt so safe and cared for.

* * *

><p>When she entered, the rest of the team, including Wally who was in the corner. She sat down on the floor, in front of the couch and in between the legs of Zatanna and M'gann.<p>

"Artemis, you look tired" M'gann said concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't sleep at all." She admitted.

"Come here and lie down on the couch." Zatanna told her friend as she tapped on the seat.

The blonde girl lied down on the couch while Wally stared at her with angry, yet hurt eyes. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them to see that the archer was fast asleep. His green eyes were so angry but hurt and betrayal won and his eyes became watery and before he knew it, tears streamed out his eyes.

Robin saw his best friend in amazement. He didn't cry a lot. Very rarely even.

"Wally?" Dick asked.

Everyone but the sleeping girl looked at him. Wondering what was on his mind.

"Kid Flash?" Kaldur said.

Still no response. After a few moments, he just ran out of the room with his superpowers and ran to his uncle's house, not even wondering if Allen would even consider letting him stay the night.

He stopped in front of the wooden door, breathing fast and still crying. He didn't knock. He didn't even care if his uncle and aunt knew he was on the front porch. Instead, he slowly walked to the swinging bench and as soon as he sat down, he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Kid Mouth last night?" Connor asked his girlfriend as he cleaned his motorcycle.<p>

"I don't know. Before I was able to read his mind, he ran off." The alien replied.

"I'm worried about him. We don't even know where he went." She continued.

"He's not a kid. He's got the world on his shoulders. He know what he's doing" Superboy said.

"That's one of the things bothering me. I think he's just stressed." She said. "Artemis doesn't even know he ran away." She said ashamed.

"Why don't we just tell her?"

"I don't know. I guess we just don't want to worry her."

"Pretty soon, she'll be asking where he is." He said.

"And we'll say that we don't know. Because we really don't."

* * *

><p>Wally woke up, looking at a white ceiling. He slowly sat up and realized he was in his uncle and aunt's living room.<p>

"Wally! You're awake!"Cried out his aunt.

"What happened?" he asked confused as he held his aching head.

"Well, this morning. We had the news that you were alive so Allen went to check up on you at the cave but we saw you on the bench and brought you here. You have a slight sunburn and a fever. We called your parents and your school and told them that you're too sick to go to class."

He nodded and lied back down. He closed his eyes but just brought back that picture of Artemis kissing Luke. His heart was racing and he was breathing fast. He just couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>Artemis walked through the halls of her high school. She felt so alone without the speedster. She opened her locker and stared at their picture. She smiled at the distant memory.<p>

"Artemis." A voice said.

She jumped slightly and turned around. It was Alex.

"Hey Alex. Have you seen Wally?" she asked worried.

"You haven't heard?"

"Hear what?"

"He's sick." He answered.

"What? I just saw him yesterday. He was," she said, "he was, uh, okay."

"I don't know. That's what Mr. Ayme said." Mr. Ayme was their new super nice principal.

"I'll go check on him later." She said as she walked away from her friend.

* * *

><p>Adam, Mark and Cassie were still in the cave. Batman and Red Tornado, trying to look for Mark and Cassie's mother. The one who begged for Kid Flash to save them.<p>

Artemis entered the training room in her uniform with Red Tornado and Captain Marvel.

"Artemis, the authorities have found Mrs. Hawthrone." Red Tornado said to her.

"Mrs. who?" she asked confused.

"Mark and Cassie's mother."

"Oh! Great! Where is she?" she cried out.

The robot looked at Captain Marvel, who looked like he just cried.

"Uh, well, there's no easy way to say this but, she committed suicide." The kid who was pretending to be a man said.

Artemis just stood there speechless.

"What?" she asked.

"She's dead. She left a note saying that she missed her kids. She couldn't take it." He replied.

Artemis walked into the day care and Cassie ran to her.

"Did you find my mommy yet?" she asked happily.

"Uh, I think you and Mark need to sit down." Artemis replied.

The two kids sat down on the carpet and looked at Artemis, just waiting for what she was going to say.

At that very moment, Wally walked in but stopped as soon as he saw the blonde girl. He stood behind the wall, sort of like he was when he saw Artemis and Luke kiss, listening to her conversation with the kids.

"You're mom," Artemis gulped hard, "she," she couldn't say it. She choked.

At that very moment, the redhead ran to her and held her from behind.

"Shh, it's okay." she heard him whisper in her ear but she didn't know it was him.

This time he was talking to the confused kids.

"You're mother died. She committed suicide." He told them.

Cassie knew exactly what suicide meant; Mark on the other hand, didn't even know such a word existed.

"Mommy's dead?" Mark asked sadly.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"What does "commit suicide" mean?" the small boy asked, tears streaming down his chubby face.

"She killed herself." He replied.

"Why?" Cassie said.

"She thought you guys were dead. I guess she couldn't live without you." He answered.

Cassie hugged her little brother and cried. M'gann entered the room and saw the scene. She quickly took the kids into her arms and looked at her.

"I'll get them to fall asleep. You go home. Both of you." The Martian told them.

Artemis turned around, not even realizing she had a tear on her cheek. She looked into the green eyes of Wally West.

"Wally." She mumbled.

She rapidly processed that it was him in front of her.

"Where were you today?" she asked him.

"I was sick. Didn't feel well." He answered.

"Then why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?" his voice sounded angry, not the usual sarcastic one.

But before she could answer, he just walked away. She just stood there wondering what just happened while Wally was walking fast, angry but hurt but most of all, still heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I know, short but I really wanted to give you a present because you guys have been so grateful to me! So THANK YOU :) And since it's not yet midnight and I posted this on Dec 25, it still counts as xmas! I hope you appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


	11. We're Done

**Okay, for some reason, I updated today. I just wanted this chapter to end like this. It's short but I hope you like it :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: We're Done<span>

Wally was walking in hallway of his high school for the first time since he saw Artemis and Luke kiss. He hadn't made eye contact with anyone, especially not his girlfriend. Actually, he hadn't seen her since he told the kids the bad news but he was sure his luck was going to run out soon enough since it was only 3rd period. He opened his locker and saw the picture. The picture of him and Artemis in Paris. He felt like he was punched in the gut. He gulped hard and closed his eyes. The hurt, it wouldn't go away. As much as he tried to forget, something always reminded him of her. Whenever he sees a blonde girl, he felt the exact same way when she had lied to him about who she was but he forgave her, when she had kissed Alex to get back at him but they had ended up together and she apologized. He had accepted every bit of her because he loved her. Because she meant the world she to him. But cheated. He had trusted her. She broke that trust. And he doesn't know whether she'll ever get it back.

"Wally!" the redhead jumped when he heard his name.

The speedster turned around and in front of him were Dick and Alex. He sighed in relief.

"You're back!" the part French teenager said.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" he said with his happy voice. But his voice seemed to crack with every world, with every letter. Wally tried to make it more convincing by adding a smile but he might as well be wearing a shirt written on it "FAKE".

"Uh, have you uh seen Artemis?" Alex asked. "I need to borrow her notes for―"

"No! Okay, I did not see Ar―" he shouted but the when it came to her name, he gulped, he couldn't even say her name, it hurt too much, "her. I didn't see her." He said softly.

Alex was surprised. He'd never seen Wally lose his temper before. He'd seen him mad but not as angry as this.

"Okay, I'll just ask Johanna then." Alex said, still shocked.

Wally, now realizing what he just did looked down at his black shoes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he mumbled.

Alex didn't push it.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to. I get it. Don't worry about it man." Alex said as he tapped Wally's shoulder.

Wally slightly nodded and bit his lips. Alex left but Dick stayed, waiting, arms crossed for an explanation from his best friend.

"What do you want?" Wally asked a bit bitterly.

"What do I want? I want an explanation. A reason why you just want ballistic on Alex! Why you weren't here yesterday and why you broke down and ran off! That's what I want." Dick cried out.

"What can I tell you? Cause right now even I don't know how I feel. I feel mad, angry, furious even but at the same time I feel like I've been punch in the gut a million times. I feel hurt, betrayed and just plain sad. I don't know why I just screamed at Alex's face, I just did. I cried because I was sad. That's pretty much why people cry anyway." Wally sounded annoyed.

"What?" Dick asked, confused as ever.

"Never mind." Wally said right before the bell rang. "I'll explain later."

The redhead took his Spanish books and thanked God silently that he and Artemis didn't have Spanish at the same time and that they didn't have any classes today.

* * *

><p>Wally entered the empty living room of the cave and sat down on the couch. He sighed and entangled his finger together, then laid his hands on his stomach as he put his feet on the coffee table and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep but he still tried to anyway. But exhaustion took over and he drifted off to sleep. He had a nightmare. It was Artemis and Luke's future together.<p>

_At first, he saw Artemis and Luke kiss then on a date that never happened. But what stung was that Artemis was wearing her necklace. The necklace that Wally had given to him. They were laughing and having a great time, the way she would with Wally. _

_Then, the scene changed, Artemis and Luke were on one of their fancy dates, they looked older, like young adults and a few moments later, the blond man kneeled down on one knee and opened a small box, revealing a diamond ring. _

_Then the scene changed again, this time Artemis was wearing a white gown, strapless and tightened on her stomach and the skirt was flowing with a few layers. Her hair was down and curled with a small tiara and a veil. The strapless dress showed off her necklace. Still the same necklace, the one that Wally had given to her. Artemis. That was written on the silver necklace with a small croissant for the moon. M'gann was there too, the dress she was wearing was almost the same as Artemis' dress but it was shorter and in a light lavender color. M'gann handed the blonde girl a bouquet of lilies and the Martian hugged Artemis before heading down the aisle. Ollie entered the lobby where Artemis was. He was a bit older too._

"_Are you ready?" Ollie asked._

_She nodded and smiled. Artemis took Ollie's arm and sighed. The doors in front of them opened and she walked down the aisle._

_The scene changed again but only about a few minutes after. It was at the altar, Luke kissed Artemis and everyone applauded. _

_The scene changed again, this time Artemis was holding a baby and she was sitting down on a couch. Luke entered the room and sat down beside her. He smiled at the baby._

"Wally. Wally!" he heard and all of a sudden he opened his eyes.

He was breathing heavily and was sweating. In front of him, sitting on the table was Dick.

"Dude, are you okay?" the boy with the shades asked.

Wally sat up straight and realized it was all a dream.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

"You really need to tell me what's going on." Dick said.

"Fine. You wanna know what happened?" Wally said.

Robin nodded and the redhead sighed.

"Ar―" he sighed again, "she, she kissed some other guy." She whispered.

"What!" the Boy Wonder yelled. "What other guy?"

"The guy that got us out of The Shadows' headquarters. She never really said who he was. I think they're friends of some sort. All I know is that he's name is Luke. He's staying at the clinic. Martian Manhunter told him to stay here for a while because he broke his arm." Wally explained.

"I can't believe it." The 13 year old said as he rubbed his forehead. "She told you?"

Wally shook his head. "No, I saw it."

Robin felt really bad for Wally. It's one thing to actually know it. It's another to find out and see it. And she didn't even tell him. There was a silence. Robin shook Wally's knee.

"We gotta get to training." He said.

They stood up and headed to the training.

* * *

><p>Everyone was there, including Artemis. While Black Canary was talking, Wally placed himself in between of Robin and Artemis. Like if he had a choice.<p>

"Where were you?"she whispered to him.

She had avoided him all day as well because she still wasn't sure what happened with her and Luke. But she needed to know that her boyfriend was okay. Although, the speedster didn't reply. Sure, he felt hurt when he saw her but he also felt anger. He wanted to scream at her but at the same time want to break down all over again.

"Wally," she shook his arm, "where were you?" she asked again.

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore her.

"Wally! Listen to me! Where were you?" she raised her voice this time, enough for everyone to hear.

"Will you cut it out?" he yelled at her. He took another deep breath. It felt good. To scream at her. He didn't like it but it felt so good. To tell her what he thought. Even though it was only 5 words.

"Stop pretending!" he continued. Her face was shocked and a bit scared. "You've been pretending since you got here! You lied to every single one of us. The people who trust you! I am done being okay! I am done being okay that you lied! That you are lying to yourself! Why can't you just tell them?" he extended his arm, pointing at his team. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Then Wally faced his trainer.

"You know about it! Why don't you say anything? **_Do_** anything?" he said less angry.

"Just tell them Artemis." BC said.

"See? I'm just tired of this."Wally said, almost pleading.

She stood there silent.

"I'm done. We're done." He said softly and stormed out of the room, leaving confused Kaldur, Zatanna, M'gann, Connor and Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, what do you think? Just ask if you don't really understand what Wally said. They're over and broken up. What do think what's going to happen next? PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	12. Forgive Me

**Heya! I really loved your reviews this week! So thanks to everyone! PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 12: Forgive Me

**[Can everyone please read my Author's Note in the ending?]**

Artemis stood there in shock.

"What did Wally mean?" Miss Martian asked innocently. Artemis turned to Robin, who seemed to understand at least one part.

"He knows doesn't he?" she asked him.

"Not just know. He saw, Artemis." He told her, arms crossed.

"I'll explain later. I need to find Wally." She said as she ran for the door.

After about half an hour of looking all over the cave, she was 100% sure that left Mount Justice so she went back to the training room, where everyone was.

"Did you find him?" Zatanna asked but the blonde girl shook her head.

"So now you can explain what he was talking about." Superboy said as he crossed his arms.

"It's because Wally the only one from you guys who knew the truth about me."

"The truth?"

"I was part of The League of Shadows," she said, "and Sporstmaster's my dad." She said simply. "The guy that helped us escape was Luke. He used to be one of the prisoners of the Shadows but I helped him escape. He got caught again but instead of being executed, he became a part of the League. We helped prisoners get out. I thought he was dead intill a few days ago. And Wally pretty much broke up with me because he saw me kiss Luke."

"And you never thought to mention it?" Robin yelled.

"It was because I was undercover. I was a double agent."

"So you just gave the Shadows our info?"Connor asked coldly.

"No," a deep voice said, "she was working for us."

The team turned around and found Batman coming out of the shadows along with Red Tornado and Captain Marvel.

"She was pretending to be a double agent for the Shadows but she was actually a double agent for us." Red Tornado said with his rusty voice.

"English please?" Zatanna said as she also crossed her arms.

"The Shadows knew she was part of the team and they thought that she was giving them information about us but in reality, she gave us info about the Shadows." Captain Marvel explained.

"So there, now you know who I am and you most likely hate me right now." Artemis said hopelessly.

"I'm sure I'm pretty mad," Dick told her, "but I'll get over it. Wally on the other hand…"

"But he knows all of this."

"Yeah, even the making out with Luke part." Robin said with a chuckle, he couldn't stop it, it was a reflex.

"Not funny." She said as she gave him a glare.

"Sorry but I'm not the one cheating on my boyfriend slash lying to my friends." Robin said.

"Don't push it."

"Well you should have thought of that before lying to our faces!" Connor yelled angrily.

"I lied because I didn't want you guys to get hurt!" she yelled back at the clone.

"I don't believe you" He muttered.

"I'm not lying this time."

"Well you've lied to pretty much everything else."

"Look, Sportsmaster took Wally back in France because he knew I had feelings for him, and right now I might as well be signing your death sentences. He's going to use every single one of you guys against me." She told them.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle your dad."

"And a hundred of Shadows who have been training since they could walk? I think not. That's why I've been lying. I've been trying to protect you. The only reason why I told Wally was because Sportsmaster pretty much told him everything. Please you have to believe me." She pleaded her team.

Then all of a sudden, Superboy took Artemis by the neck and carried her off the floor. "Connor!" M'gann cried out.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, especially all you've lied about." Connor threatened her. His grip was really tight because at any second, she was pretty such she was going to lose consciousness. She clawed Superboy's hands around her neck as she gasped for oxygen.

"Superboy, I don't think choking her to death is the right answer to all of this." Kaldur said as he came in between them and with that, the clone let go of her and he left the room. The place was silent. No one bothered too.

"I think that's enough for one day. You're all dismissed." Batman said.

* * *

><p>Artemis was the first one to move and leave the others in the training room. As she was packing her arrows, a thought occurred to her. <em>The top of the mountain.<em> The one place she didn't look. The place where he goes to think. She dropped her things and ran for the stairs to the highest floor and then climbed to the top on the mountain, almost falling once or twice but she didn't care, she just wanted to know if he was there. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. How much she won't be able to live without him.

When she arrived on top, she saw a dark figure but his red hair was unmistakable. She ran towards him and he turned around just in time to catch her and thankfully, they didn't fall of the edge.

"Wally," she cried into his chest but he didn't say anything. After a few seconds, she took a step back and looked at him, half of his face in the shadows. But before he could say anything, her lips were on his. She kissed him softly, some of her tears dropping on her lips and he kissed back for a moment but stopped it. His hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her back as he looked down at his feet.

"I wasn't kidding when I said we're over." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, okay? I can't be anymore sorry. Please forgive me." She said. "And I stopped the kiss because I thought of you. I told him I couldn't be with him because I love you." She said desperately, almost pleading.

That took him by surprise but he tried not to show it. "I don't care, you still did it." He lifted his head to look into her dark eyes, "I can barely look at you right now. You have no idea how much this hurts. I'm dying. You're killing me right now, Artemis." She looked back into his eyes, there it was again, pain, not the one she cause back in Paris, this was way worse. Multiply the pain by millions and you'd get about the same result, that's how much she hurt him. His normally bright green eyes seemed darker. You could see the sadness, the hurt and the pain, so much pain in his eyes. "You have no idea how much I feel betrayed right now." All of a sudden, he chuckled, "I thought I was different from all the other people because I knew about your family, because I was your boyfriend but no, I'm just another one of your puppets! I'm not a doll you know! I am a human being just like Robin, just like Bats. I am a living creature just like M'gann, just like Kaldur. I have feelings! You have to stop lying to everyone. You're lying to yourself." He said, it sounded like a mixture of anger and hurt, "I thought you were different from all those Shadows, from your dad. How wrong I was. What else have you been hiding from me? A criminal brother? An abusive cousin? What? Tell me right now!" he almost yelled.

She felt like she was punched in the gut, "Fine, you wanna know the truth? Luke was a prisoner of the Shadows, I helped him escape, he got caught again but instead of dying he became a Shadows. Together we helped other prisoners. Then I thought he was dead, Batman found me and made me a triple agent, which I know you know already. And my family's pretty messed up because my mom was in prison, my dad's Sportsmaster and I have a sister," she said fiercely, "who is by the way, Cheshire. So yeah, I'm full of secrets. My life is a lie but it doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I'm sorry but I just can't take it anymore. It hurts and I don't know if I'll ever heal completely. I've had enough of accepting what you've done and what you are. You kissed another guy for Pete's sake! It might have been just one kiss but I saw it, it hurt me," he said, "it is hurting me." He corrected himself.

He walked away from her.

"Wally." She pleaded.

He stopped and turned around. He looked at her face. It was full of tears. "I'm sorry," he almost whispered, "I just can't forgive you." And he continued walking away.

* * *

><p>Wally opened his locker and saw the picture and immediately ripped it off angrily, he crumpled the picture in his hand as he looked down and his face became red with anger and his eyes became slightly red. Alex and Dick who saw what happened walked towards him, Alex put his hand on Wally's shoulder and the redhead jumped slightly.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked his friend.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just late for class." He lied as he stormed out of the hallway. Alex faced his younger friend in confusion.

"What the heck happened to him?" Alex asked.

"You don't wanna know." Dick told him.

"I bet I do."

Dick sighed, "Fine, he saw Artemis kiss some other dude." Alex didn't believe what he just said.

"What?" he asked.

"He broke up with her yesterday." Dick continued.

"You're kidding." Alex said, not believing what his friend just said.

"I wish."

Amy and Alice appeared out of nowhere with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," Amy said happily, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Artemis kissed another guy." Dick told them.

"What?" Alice and Amy cried out at the same time.

"Wally saw and he broke up with her."

"Oh my God, how are they?" Amy asked, worried.

"Wally's is hurt but really angry. And Artemis, I have no idea how she's dealing with it, I haven't seen her since they broke up." Dick told them.

"I can't believe it. I actually thought they would grow up together, get married and have kids." Alice said, a bit in her thoughts.

"Stop it with your stupid fairytales, Alice." Her brother said.

"It's not a fairytale. Just about anyone can see how in love they are. A blind person can see that." Alice said.

"True, but I guess we were wrong," Amy said, "I just never thought that it would end like this."

"But they're going to end back together right?" Alice asked the boys.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't there." Alex said as he raised his hand in the air. Alice faced the Dick, who had a growth spurt and was now her size.

"I'm no psychic." Dick said as his voice became deeper as well. "But if you ask me, I don't think so." He said, sounding almost angry. The bell rand and Dick started walking away.

"What the heck?" Alex asked.

"I'll go follow him." Alice said, "You two go to class, Dick and I have free period." And she ran after her friend but he disappeared in the crowd. There were less and less students until the hallways were empty and the only person left was her. Alice looked all around school until she arrived at the gym. She found a black hair figure on using the rings, 15 feet in the air. He seemed to see her and dropped to the matt. He took his face towel, whipped it on his face and drank water from his water bottle.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as she walked slowly towards him.

"Just, training." He told her as he looked at her.

"And burning off some steam?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered and he chuckled a bit, "It's stupid. My friend is the one who's supposed to be angry, not me. I"

"I thought he was?"

"He is but I'm just wondering why I'm also mad. I guess it's just that, Artemis' has been lying to everyone else as well."

Alice looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. I just I don't think what she did is forgivable." The 13 year old said.

"Okay, you can think whatever you want but you need to relax." She said as she came closer to him, she made him sit down on the bench and he massaged him. "You know what your problem is?" she said as she stopped what she was doing and Dick looked behind him and looked at her eyes.

"What?"

"You're a workaholic." She told him, "and you're really secretive." She said with a little laugh.

* * *

><p>Wally was sitting in the new principal's office, he was deep in thought but was staring at the metal plate that wrote "<strong>PRINCIPAL AYME<strong>". It was sort of funny, he was thinking about his girlfriend ― ex-girlfriend who was an expert with a bow and an arrow and could aims like a hawk. No, Wally stop thinking about her, he thought. Then his principal came into the room and sat at the other side of his desk.

"So Mr. West, you wanted to talk to me?" the adult asked the teenager.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering―no, uh, how do I put this?" he asked himself, "I don't want to attend this school anymore. I'm going to go back to my school in Central City." He told him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ<span>! Okay, so I have to tell/ask you a few things:**

**1. What do you think about Dick/Alice? I know she's two years older but I just felt like trying it out. So tell me what you think.**

**2. Of you don't get the last part, Wally's telling his principal he's not going to study in Gotham Academy anymore.**

**3. The next chapter might be the last one of this story. But I think I'm gonna write a 3rd story. What do you think? Are you tired of this story or do you want the 3rd story? **


	13. But Also A Bit Of Happiness

**Hey! Okay, first, I'm really REALLY sorry for the long update! I was just really busy after school started again. In fact, I'm pretty busy next week, so consider yourselves lucky that I updated today. Sorry, there's not really any Spitfire in this chapter. I just felt like writing in Wally's POV more.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: But Also A Bit Of Happiness<span>

Wally had just left the principal's office, telling him that he was going back to his old school and entered the empty hallway of Gotham Academy. All the other students were in class, some of them had free period but they normally weren't allowed to go wandering off by themselves so they had to stay in the library. Then as he made a right, he saw Dick and Alice laughing together. _I thought Dick liked Zatanna, _the redhead thought. He made his way to the library, completely ignoring his friends. He just wanted to be alone. Artemis was still on his mind 24/7 and he barely slept for the past few days. He still loved her, no doubt about it. But could he ever trust her again? He wasn't so sure. He felt pretty much used. But that wasn't the only thing he was worrying about. He was worried about the kids. The same morning, he asked his parents if they could adopt them. His mother froze while cooking some eggs while his dad almost choked his coffee. They told him that they would consider it but that pretty much said no according to Wally.

He entered the silent library and looked for a book to read. Then, in the adventure section, he stopped as he saw the too familiar title. **_The Hunger Games_**. Artemis was reading it none stop for a whole week. She couldn't stop talking about it. He missed it when she would read some adventure book while he laid down, his head on her lap. Then he came across some other books that she read, **_Divergent_**, **_Eragon_**, **_Twilight_**… She even read some books for 12-13 year olds, he remembered most of them. Sometimes she would even read**_ The Diary of a Wimpy Kid_** just to make herself laugh a bit. He remembered how she explained each book to him. He sighed at the memory.

He walked back to where **_The Hunger Games_** was and picked up the book. He took the book and sat down on the red armchair. He ended up reading the book for an hour. Forgetting that he had a 20 minute break afterwards. When the bell rang, he rushed to the librarian and borrowed the book, and then he ran to their usual hang out place under the tree with the broken table. Well it was broken before Alex fixed it. No one was there yet except for Dick himself who was taping something on his computer/ watch thing.

"Hey Dick, what's going on between you and Alice?" the redhead asked as he sat down on the bench beside him.

Dick blinked a few times before he stopped what he was doing and turned off his watch. "Nothing. Why?"

"I saw you guys hanging out in the hallway; you were laughing like crazy." Wally told him.

"What's the problem with hanging out with a friend?"

"Nothing it's just that…" he trailed off.

Dick sighed at his friend's confusion.

"I was sort of mad about Artemis not telling us about her family and she came to comfort me. After that, I talked about how I liked this girl and she gave me some…" Dick whispered, "advice." He finished the sentence. Wally looked at his friend in astonishment.

"And you didn't bother asking me?" Wally asked, a bit jealous.

"Well," Dick said, feeling a bit guilty, "considering your situation, I just didn't think it was the time to ask you for girl advice." That seemed to punch Wally in the gut a bit, now Dick felt even more guilty, "And plus, she was there anyway. So I thought, why not ask her? I mean she is a girl after all."

Wally sighed at his younger friend. "I guess you're right. But I'll only forgive you once you tell me who you like." The redhead crossed his arms, staring at the blue eyed boy.

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes then looked at his friend. He wasn't joking. "Fine," Dick gave in, "I have this really tiny crush on…" he turned around, looking if anyone was eavesdropping, "Zatanna."

Wally sat there for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I knew it!" Wally yelled. "Like if it couldn't be any more obvious!" he cried out, still laughing.

"If it was so obvious, then why did you ask?" Dick asked confused.

"I just wanted to hear you admit it!" he said, still laughing a bit.

"Whatever." Robin said stubbornly before turning the other way.

"Come on man, it's a joke." Wally said, calming himself down and taping his friend on the shoulder.

Out of nowhere, Alice was beside them. "What's up guys?" she said with a smile.

"Nothing," Wally said with a smile, which surprised Alice since this earlier today, he was super sad like a lost puppy. "Just talking about you and Dick's secret relationship." He teased.

Alice sat down on the other side of Dick and looked at Wally in confusion. "I don't have a secret relationship with Dick."

"Please," Wally scoffed, "I saw you two giggling in the hallway during your free period."

Alice shrugged. "I was trying to help him with hi new crush." She faced Dick and looked at him with a grin, "Whom I've never met but I really want to." Dick shook his head with a look of horror on his face. "I bet I would know her a lot better and give you more advice if I met her." She said with a mixture of pleading and a baby voice.

"No." he simply said.

"Why not?" she said disappointed.

"It's _**really**_ complicated."

"Why? She has a boyfriend?"

Wally chuckled in the background. "No, not that I know of." Dick replied.

"Then let me meet her! You never tell anything about yourself! And whenever we're with Megan and the others you're never there! We're never the _**whole**_ family!" she said with sort of a hugging gesture but she looked like a giant hugging basket when you're playing basketball. A whole family. Today's his last day with his Gotham Academy family. I'm gonna miss Alex, Alice and Amy, he thought. The speedster chuckled. Remembering all the good times with them. He'd only known them for a few months but they already felt like family. If there was anything closer, they would be it. A combination of his friends from his school and his teammates as a superhero. That was _**his**_ family. His _**very**_ weird family. One was a Martian, another a Kryptonian, part French twins, a magician, a half fish, half man friend, an over exited teenage girl, himself and two super trained ninjas. _**She**_ was part of that family. She might have lied, more than anyone on earth, scratch that, the universe, but she was still part of that family. At least until a few days ago. It kind of sent slaps on his face.

"Look, I really wish I could tell you but it's just _**really**_ complicated." Wally heard Dick say as he returned to reality. Before he knew it, his names was being yelled.

"Wally! Wally West!" he heard Amy cry with her over dramatic voice. "Wally! Wally! Where are you, you over speeding redhead!" this time it was Alex's voice he heard scream. But his voice sounded mad, almost angry. Within a few seconds, his red friends were standing in front of him. Amy's hand were on her hips and she leaned on one leg while Alex's fists were in a ball.

"What's going on guys?" Alice asked behind the confused/furious friends.

Alice turned around to look at one of her best friends. "What's wrong?" she asked angrily. "Why don't you ask Wally what's wrong!" she looked back at the redhead. "I mean, he is the one transferring high school!" Amy shouted angrily. Hearing that, both Dick and Alice stood up.

"What?" they shouted simultaneously. Wally gulped.

"I'm guessing Principal Ayme told you?" he asked, closing one eye, as if they were going to hit him.

"You bet he did!" Alex cried out.

"I didn't want to tell you, at least not right away. I mean, I just made up my mind yesterday." Wally said innocently.

"It's because of Artemis right?" Alex asked angrily.

No reply.

"It's because of her! Isn't it?" Alex repeated, shouting.

"There are a lot of reasons why I'm transferring. She is one of the reasons but…" he trailed off.

"Don't lie to us like that! You might be a genius but it doesn't mean that we're stupid!" Alex said, his cheeks burning red.

"Fine! She's the whole reason!" Wally said standing up, a few inches away from his slightly smaller friend. Then he looked at everyone else. "Why can't you just try to understand that I can't stay here. Try to understand that every time I see her. I see that stupid kiss again! Every single time, I even think of her, I feel like not just my heart is falling apart, but my whole body, my mind. Everything. I feel like my whole world is crashing down. Why can't you just at the very least try to understand what I'm going through!" his friends pitied him but they still looked a bit mad. So Wally looked at Dick. "What if you saw Zatanna kiss some other dude? How would you feel?" everyone looked at Dick. Trying to figure out who Zatanna was.

Silence. The 13 year old didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." Wally said before taking his backpack and storming away from his friends.

After a few moments, Amy, Alice and Alex looked at Dick once again.

"Zatanna? Who the heck is Zatanna?" Amy asked.

Dick gulped. "No one." He said as he looked down at his black shoes. "She's no one." He repeated.

* * *

><p>Wally came home, still a bit mad about his friends. He put his backpack down on the floor as he fell on his bed, his face hitting the soft pillow. He was happy satisfied that it was Friday. <em>At least you got the weekend to yourself<em>, he thought. But he didn't fall asleep until an hour later; he couldn't stop thinking about Artemis. Like every other time he tried not to but it was pretty much impossible. He remembered her smile. He remembered the first time they met. How sassy and bossy she was. He remembered how they first kissed on top of the Eiffel Tower. Then a tear fell down his cheek.

There was a knock his door. He opened his eyes slightly. His mom popped her head out and smiled.

"Wally, your friends are here." She said softly.

Hearing that, Wally immediately sat up. What? They're here? How?

"Wally? Are you okay?" his mom asked. Coming back to reality, Wally looked at his mother.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a minute." He answered her. She nodded and left him alone.

A few minutes past, and Wally came down the stairs. He peeked at saw his friends from behind the wall, looking at the living room; they were drinking his mother's famous lemonade. Dick looked completely comfortable, as if he was in his own house while the other three looked a bit confused. Wally came out of his hiding place; Alex, Amy and Alice were sitting on his couch while Dick was sitting on his armchair. The redhead sat down on the other chair and looked down at his feet in silence.

"Look," he heard Alex start saying, "I'm really sorry for what we said earlier today. We shouldn't have treated you like that on your last day of school." He stopped for a moment, "And we took your advice and tried to be in your shoes." He stopped again, "And just thinking about it hurts. I can't even imagine how hurt you feel right now. So, I'm sorry." He looked at his friends, "We all are."

The speedster looked up at his friends. "That's all I ask for." He almost whispered.

"So," said Amy, "are we alright?"

Wally nodded. "We're alright."

The three teenagers on the couch still looked confused. "Uh, just one question," Alice said, "why do you live in Central City?"

Right, he thought, what the heck am I supposed to say? He ran from his house to his high school, most of the time it didn't even take five minutes so he pretty much forgot that Gotham High was almost 7 kilometers away.

"Uh, I have a job here." He lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He did work here as Kid Flash and had a part time job as a cashier in a mall a few weeks ago, but got fired for falling asleep after late missions.

"Why can't you just quit it?" Amy asked.

"Because I can't. I have responsibilities you know." He said with a pinch of anger in his voice.

Then Dick received a text message.

"KF ― I mean Wally, we need to go." Dick said.

"Really? Come on! I finally had the weekend to myself!" Wally said as he threw his arms in the air and slumped back into the comfy chair.

"Not anymore buddy." The 13 year old said as he stood up and shook Wally's knee.

"Uh, hello?" Amy said with her sassy voice.

"Oh," Wally forgot about his other friends. "right."

"We can drop them off on the way. But we need to go now!" Dick shouted.

"How?" Wally cried out as he stood up. "I only have my learner's permit you idiot! And we can't take our motorcycles!"

Dick stood there silent. He often forgot that his friends didn't know that he was secretly Robin.

"Can't you ask your mom to come with us?"

"I don't think so. You know how much she hates it when I get into too much action. Remember when I broke my arm? She freaked out man!"

"Then you'll just have to not get caught." Dick said, as if it was as easy as tying your shoelaces.

"Yeah, not get caught." Wally mumbled under his breath as they left his house.

They took his dad's car and drove towards the highway.

"The Cave?" Wally asked in the driver's seat.

"Nope." Dick said. "Gotham Park."

* * *

><p>So Wally drove as fast as he could to Gotham. The park was right in front of his school, well, his old school.<p>

They stopped in front of Gotham Park, practically parking on the grass. Wally and Dick ran to the center of the park, which were followed by Alex, Amy and Alice, not really knowing where to go. The two stopped; in front of them was a giant octopus. Well, it certainly looked like one. It destroyed the fountain and was now using it as a pool. His eyes were red and his teeth were pointy as shark's. The octopus was holding Zatanna and M'gann, slowly crushing them. Aqualad was about to electrocute the monster when one of his tentacles hit him from the side, he hit a tree and fell onto the grass. Unconscious. On the other side, Superboy was throwing giant rocks, trees and benches towards the octopus. Artemis was running back towards the battle field, apparently, she too was thrown away.

"Stop! Stop Superboy! You might hit Zatanna or M'gann!" the blonde cried out. Hearing M'gann's name, Connor stopped right away. Then she looked behind Connor and say Wally and Robin. "It's about time you guys got here! I texted you fifteen minutes ago!"

Then out of nowhere, another one of the tentacles grabbed Artemis. She shrieked. Wally watched in horror. She was screaming her head off. Then she stopped. She could barely breathe. Wally just stood there with a mixture of horror, worrisome but also a bit of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what do you think? I know, a bit boring. BTW, I'm not advertising books or anything, I just took some random titles, the only books that I actually read were The Hunger Games and The Diary of a Wimpy Kid. But seriously though, what do you think about the ending? Do you think Wally's mean for thinking that?<strong>


	14. Memories

** Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update this weekend. I spent the whole week writing little paragraph by little paragraph, it was so frustrating! Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Memories<span>

Then guilt took over. Happy? How on earth could I be happy right now? Then he ignored all of his emotions and looked at Robin, who out of nowhere, took out his mask and put it on.

"Try to bomb off the tentacles." The speedster said and within seconds, two ticking time bombs were sticking onto the octopus. Another few seconds later, the arms came off. Once M'gann was free, she flew towards Aqualad who she saw hit the tree. Zatanna fell onto the soft, yet hard slightly wet grass. Just as she was about to get up, the tentacle fell on her. She cried in pain. Robin heard her scream and ran towards her as fast as he could.

"Zatanna!" he yelled.

He helped her slip it off of her. He helped her get up. She cried out once she tried to walk, even being helped by Robin. Before, she could say anything else, Robin, carried her bridal style. She winced a bit. He ran towards a bench that wasn't destroyed and made her sit there. He kneeled down beside her and checked her leg. Her ankle was almost completely chattered.

"Don't you have a spell that can heal broken bones?" he looked up at her but she shook her head.

"My dad knows a few but I haven't practiced them at all." She said in between shaky breaths.

"Okay, just stay here." He said as he ran back toward the giant monster while the last tentacle was still hanging by a thread, holding the unconscious Artemis.

The grip was slowly loosening and then she was falling. Wally caught her right before she fell onto the stone passageway. Wally looked at her face. The color on her face had faded. Her hair tie broke, revealing her long messy hair. He ran towards a tree and laid her down on the soft grass. He put a piece of her hair behind her ear. He looked at her for a short while then ran back towards Aqualad, who was now awake. They shared a slight glance and they both nodded. Wally ran around the octopus while Kaldur slowly walked to the fountain and electrocuted the monster. After a few more times, the octopus finally fell, almost crushing Superboy. Wally stopped running and stopped beside M'gann and Aqualad.

"Well," he sighed, "that took long enough." Then he remembered Artemis. He ran back to where he left her and carried her back to where his teammates were. "We need to get Zatanna and Artemis to the clinic." He told the other and they all nodded. Robin ran to help Zatanna and as the bio-ship opened its doors, Amy stood there in amazement while Alex and Alice put the pieces together.

"Uh," Amy coughed loudly, "excuse me?"

Aqualad and the others turned around and all of their eyes grew big.

"Ooooh," Wally said, "right. I forgot about them."

"Well," Alice said, "aren't you guys going to explain?"

Nobody answered. None of them knew what to do, then out of nowhere, Zatanna mumbled something in Latin and Amy, Alex and Alice passed out on the floor. The rest of the team looked at her.

"What did you do?" Robin asked, Zatanna's arm still around him.

"I made them go to sleep." She said a bit guilty.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Wally asked as he repositioned Artemis so that she was leaning on him and not the other side.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? If we tell Bats, he's gonna kill us and I don't know any amnesia spells by heart so I just made them pass out." The magician said a bit shyly.

"She is right. If Batman finds out, who knows what he will to with us?" Aqualad agreed with her.

"Yeah," Wally said sarcastically, "and when they wake up, we'll just tell them it was just a dream."

Then everyone fell silent. They all questioned what the redhead just said then their faces had approving looks on their faces.

"You're kidding me!" Wally cried out, "I was joking. It was a joke." Wally couldn't believe his teammates.

"Well, honestly," Robin said, "it's the less fatale option from the bunch so; I guess we'll just have to go with it."

"Are you sure Robin?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"And what am I supposed to say?" Wally asked like if his friends were crazy.

"Well, they were in your house right?" Zatanna asked grimacing. "You can just tell them that you guys were watching a movie and they fell asleep."

"And tell them they all had the same dream?" Wally asked.

"Then just say you were watching a superhero movie or the news where Robin and Kid Flash were in and thought that they were you guys." Zatanna answered.

Wally hesitated a bit. "You're gonna make me do it anyway, right?" and they all nodded while the speedster clenched his jaw.

Wally carried Artemis to the bio-ship and put her down on the chair. A piece of her hair had fallen off of her hair tie and was resting on her face; he put it behind her ear and stroked her warm pale cheek. He smiled lightly as he remembered how many times he'd done that in the past few months, yet it never seemed to get tyring. The others were looking at him with awe. He sighed and left the ship. Dick helped Zatanna onto her chair and joined Wally outside.

They carried their unconscious friends, one by one into the car. Wally drove them back to his house, head in the clouds, that picture of Artemis wouldn't leave his head and but luckily, nobody caught them. Then, the redhead and Dick carried their friends to Wally's room and made them sit up on the carpeted floor, in front of the small TV while leaning on the redhead's bed. The gymnast whipped his sweaty brow and sighed as they finished.

"I hope they buy it." He said, a bit out of breath from going up and down the stairs while carrying someone.

"They have to. If they don't, I'm pretty sure Bats will ask Martian Manhunter to erase their memories and then he's gonna kill us." Wally replied, slightly less out of breath than Dick.

Half an hour past before their friends woke up. Alex opened his eyes, blinked a few times and then yawned. The girls did the same things a few seconds later.

"What the heck happened?" Amy asked to no one in particular as she leaned on one hand and the other hand on her head.

"Last thing I remember," Alex said before looking at Wally and Dick then backed away slightly, "I remember Wally running crazy fast and Dick throwing bombs at a giant octopus. Wait, I remember, Dick had a mask on. He was, uh," he searched his memory if what he remembered was right, "Dick was Robin. As in Boy Wonder, Robin."

The room fell silent. Then, out of nowhere, Wally and Dick burst into laughter. Wally was on his bed, punching it as his stomach ached while Dick was rolling on the floor beside the bed. Once they calmed down a bit, they looked at their friends who weren't laughing a tiny bit.

"Bombs?" The Boy Wonder said with a chuckle, "Why on earth would I know how to throw bombs? And really? A giant octopus?"

"You have the craziest imagination ever!" the speedster cried out to make Dick's story more convincing. "It must be dreaming."

"A dream?" Alex asked, wondering if it really was all in his head.

"I don't think so. I remember the exact same thing." Alice said.

"Yeah, same here." Amy agreed.

"Are you sure? I mean we did watch the news before you guys fell asleep and they were showing some footage of Robin and Kid Flash, which would most likely explain why you dreamed of them." Wally said a bit nervously.

"I," Alex hesitated, "I guess so. I mean that would explain a why we all thought of the same thing."

"Okay well, what time is it?" Amy asked after it all sunk in.

"Almost seven." Dick said after he checked his watch, which was a secret computer.

"Oh my God! I need to get home!" Amy shrieked while the twins stood up in alarm.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you." Alex said as he held out his hand for her to take. She did and he pulled her up. Alex sniffed his arm and for some reason it smelled like grass. Apparently, even though Dick and Wally had shook grassed off of them, the smell had stuck to their clothing. But luckily, they completely ignored it.

"Do you mind if you guys drop me off too?" Dick asked as he got up as well.

"Sure. No prob." The older teenager said.

Before they left the room, the four of them and turned back to look at Wally who was already daydreaming on his bed, not even noticing they were still there.

"Wally?" Alice said with a soft voice and Wally looked up at her, "Keep in touch 'kay?" the redhead nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise." He said with a slight smile. His friends smiled back before leaving the room, then the house.

A few minutes later, his mom entered the room while he was laying on his bed, throwing a baseball in air. Throw, catch. Throw, catch.

"Dinner time." She said with a happy voice but he didn't even bother turning his head.

"Not hungry." He answered, emotionless. His mom look surprised but at the same time a bit worried. He _**never**_ declined food before.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like eating." He replied, still throwing the ball.

"Okay, I'll leave some leftovers if you change your mind." She told him, with a worried tone.

"'kay."

Once she left, he stopped throwing the ball and just looked at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Artemis. After seeing her so venrouble, he felt sorry for her. But he was also longing for her. He missed how he could open her up like a book and he could always read her so easily. He missed how he could end up hugging her, whisper soothing words into her ear and all of a sudden they would start kissing. He missed her so much. But every time, it just hurt too much. He grip on the ball became tighter and then, out of nowhere, he threw it on the wall opposite him. The result was a loud vibration and the ceiling of the ground floor and the whole second floor was rumbling. He didn't care though. He was so angry that he was breathing frantically. Yes, he was still mad and badly hurt by Artemis but he was also mad at himself. For being happy that she was about to suffocate to death even though it was only for a few seconds. He was angry at himself for not being able to forgive her even though it was pretty easy to do so the other times. He just felt like he was going to explode. All his emotions were overflowing.

_Think on the bright side Wally_, he thought, at least you did Step 1. He went over his What To Do List in his head.

_Step 1: transfer school._

_Step 2: get mom and dad to adopt Cassie and Mark._

_Step 3: do something irrational._

He already knew what he was going to do for Step 3 but he just kept thinking, do something irrational. _Okay,_ he thought, _tomorrow, I better get mom and dad to adopt them already, the faster I finish Step 2, the faster I get to do Step 3._ He sighed to calm himself. Once, he was calm enough, he fell asleep. He dreamt the most pleasant dream ever. All of his memories of him and Artemis. To see her laugh and cry at the same time. He remembered the spark in her eye whenever she threw an arrow with her bow. How concentrated she was, it was amazing. And he drifted from memory to memory.

Artemis woke up in her room in the cave. On a chair beside her bed was Luke, he was reading a comic book. She just stared at him, trying to remember why she was there. Then she remembered the giant octopus and she was grabbed by the monster. As she remembered the how it felt like and she felt like she was suffocating again. She couldn't breathe. She gasped for air and scratched her neck, trying to reach oxygen. Luke heard the gasps and whimpering she was making and dropped the comic book onto the floor and he held her but she didn't seem to notice.

Then she remembered Wally's face when she was being lifted in the air. His horrified expression. Even though, he felt a pinch of happiness, worrisome was everywhere on his face. Then all of a sudden she remembered his face when she told him that she didn't want to be with him. Hurt was written all over his face. That was the face he wore when he was screaming at her face. The only difference was that he was hurt and angry.

Then she started sobbing but still wasn't able to breathe. Then she remembered his face when he was at the hospital after they escaped her father. How lifeless he was. She started crying even more. Then she remembered their first kiss. She gasped and sat up. She could breathe again. Her hands covered her eyes and she cried again. Luke sat on the bed behind her and held her. Once she realized he was hugging her, she turned around and sobbed onto his chest, his hands going up and down on her back, trying to calm her down.

She was crying so much and so loudly that everyone but Robin and Zatanna were behind her door. Zatanna was in the clinic, getting her foot checked and Robin stayed with her even though she told him to go with the others and check on Artemis. Even Black Canary and Green Arrow, who came to check that his protégé was alright, were listening to her sob. After about an hour of waiting for her to stop, they decided that this might take a few more hours so they left. And by now, Luke's shirt was dripping wet.

"Shh, it's not your fault." He whispered to her.

"Yes it is!" she cried out, her face filled with tears. Once in a while, Luke would whip her tears with his shirt but it was no use. She would just cry all over again. This went on for hours, Artemis was pretty much reliving all of her moment with Wally, whether they were good or bad.

Nobody's ever seen her this sad. No, sad wasn't the word. Nobody's ever seen her this miserable. Normally, she would cover her sadness with a fake smile that the redhead would always know how to make it real. She was used to having fake smiles and frowns. She's a professional conman. She lied to everyone she knew, her friends, her team, her boyfriend ex-boyfriend and even her father, who she hates. She couldn't hate herself even more. She lost the only person who has always accepted her, always been there for her. And now, thanks to 1 kiss, she lost him for who knows how ling. Maybe forever.

About another four hours past and she finally stopped crying, mostly because exhaustion, or maybe because she didn't have any more tears to shed. Who knew? Her head was on Luke's wet shoulder and he realized she stopped sobbing. He pulled her off of him a little to see her face. She was fast asleep. He slowly put her down on her bed, put the covers over her and left the room.

When she woke up, the sun was just about to rise. Then she remembered something, once, not too long ago, Wally had visited her room early in the morning. They slept in the cave the night before because they had a late mission and both were too tired to go home. He opened the curtains and revealed a bright orange-blue sun rise. It was the most beautiful one she'd ever seen. She normally didn't pay much attention to things like that. She always lived in the shadows, never really cared about beautiful things like the sun rising, or setting for that matter. But when they arrived in Paris before they were caught by her father, he showed him how amazing life could be if you saw it in a different way. When they visited the Louvre for a few hours, he helped her realize what each and every painting or statue meant to the artist.

She could remembered that morning to perfectly, like it just happened five minutes ago. She was still sleeping and he snuck into her bedroom and shook her awake. At first she groaned but then, he kissed her full on the lips and the warmth woke her up almost immediately. He helped her sit up and faced her to the window, he sat down behind her. He put his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder. He sighed.

"It's beautiful." Artemis said softly, still a bit sleepy.

"Yeah," he agreed and he looked at her in the eyes as she also turned to look at him, "it reminds me of you."

"What? I don't look anything like the sun!" she said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, but you're both really beautiful." He said, "And both really hot." He added as a joke.

They ended up staring at the sun slowly rise until Artemis became hungry (Wally, at the time was already hungry but didn't really care).

Artemis looked at the ceiling in her room, her eyes dry and sore from all the crying. She sat up and leaned back. She folded her legs in front of her and held them with her arms. She laid her chin on her knees and stared at the window that was already open. The sun was rising. Exactly the same way it did that morning with Wally. She shed a few tears but whipped them off with her blanket until there was a knock on her door. She whipped the last of her tears and took a deep breath.

"Come in!" she cried out with a shaky voice. Green Arrow entered her room in his civilian clothes. He was folding a mug of hot chocolate and sat down on the chair Luke sat in the night before but closer to the bed. He handed her the mug and she took in gratefully. "Thanks." She mumbled. She blew it lightly and took a small sip. She sighed at the warmth. It wasn't the warmth that Wally gave her that morning, watching the sunrise but it was close as it would get.

"I was just checking up on you." Ollie said beside her but she didn't turn her head, she just looked straight at the sun.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice cracking with every letter.

"No you're not. Of course you're not. But I don't get why the octopus chocking you has to do with your breakup with Wally." He said with his deep comforting voice.

"I don't know. I just dreamt about him and our time together." She said, "Bad and good, both terrifying me, both making me feel guiltier by the second." She paused, "The first night we kissed," she continued, "I told him I couldn't handle being with him," she gasped as if she was about to cry again and she sniffed, "you should have seen your face, his eyes. I could tell he was totally heartbroken." She paused once more, "That was the same face he wore when he broke up with me except there was anger mixed with it and more hurt." She stopped talking for a few minutes.

"And now I feel so guilty. I just keep blaming myself." She said, "But it is my fault, I'm the one who kissed Luke. And I shouldn't have." Ollie just watched her stare at the sun as she told him how she felt. She was like a daughter to him and he hated seeing her like this. Actually, nobody, not even the speedster himself had ever seen her this miserable. It sort of made you want to cry with her.

"You can skip training if you want today." He told her when she stopped talking. Normally, she would have argued until she got what she wanted but she was in no mood to do anything but just sit in bed, look out the window, maybe read, and look out the window some more. That's all she wanted. Honestly, that might have been the only she could do.

"I really need that." She whispered. "I just want more hot choco."

"Okay, I'll bring some every few hours if you want." He replied and she nodded lightly. Her mentor left and she was just sitting there, still looking at the sun, waiting for it to reach the top of the city. Every few minutes, she would take a sip of her drink but she just looked at the sun the whole morning, thinking, _they're just memories now_. And she wondered if he was just a mere memory as well.

"They're just memories." She told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Step 3

**Hey there guys! One question before you guys start reading this LAST chapter. Can you guys please suggest any books to read? I'm sort of a bookworm. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Step 3, Check<p>

It was barely spring. Artemis and Wally walked together in Gotham Park in their school uniforms, holding hands. The blonde girl saw a willow tree, a shady spot where they could stay and she pulled him hardly behind her. She let go of his hand and turned around. Her hands landed on Wally's chest right before their lips met. And ever so slowly, his hands worked up to her hips, holding her tightly against him. They separated slowly, just about an inch and a half of space between them, both of them looking downward. Then she looked up at his green eyes, her right hand that was on his chest moved to his red hair then slowly to his cheek. Before she did anything else, Wally kissed her slowly and ever so sweetly. The separated once more but they were still in each other's arms.

"I love you." She whispered to him, looking straight at his bright green eyes. Instinctively, the redhead gave her a peck on the lips and smiled. That sweet cheerful smile that always managed to make her smile as well, this time was no different. She smiled a bright smile, the smile that she only let go after she and Wally ended up together.

"Of course you love me," he joked and she punched him on the shoulder playfully and he pretended to be hurt, "Ow!" he cried out and they both chuckled. Once it was silent, Wally spoke again, "I love you too." He continued, "I won't stop loving you." He told her hand in his and laid it on his heart, then looked back into her eyes, "Never." He said, "I'm never going to stop loving you." Then they kissed again. After the kiss, this time it was Wally who pulled Artemis the rest of the way to the willow tree. They sat down Wally leaning on the tree while Artemis lay down on the grass and used his legs at a pillow. She read one of her many books and he just looked at her, reading so intently and played with her tied hair. And he smiled and mumbled, "I love you forever."

Artemis opened her eyes; a few tears streamed down her face and stared at her bedside table, where stood a frame full of different pictures. One of the pictures were Wally and her laughing like crazy because Dick had tripped while talking nervously to Zatanna, another picture was taken from behind them, they were holding hands on the beach right beside the cave, and the biggest one, the one that first caught her eye was picture taken by Zatanna herself. The team was at a fair at night time and M'gann had dared Wally to kiss Artemis, he agreed and at first it was a small kiss but then, she remembered it so vividly, everything else, everyone else, seemed to fade away and the only people left in the word were them. And they ended up like that until they couldn't breathe anymore.

A tear fell from her eye and slowly went down the side of her face. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again and opened the curtains, the bright sunshine entered her bedroom and almost immediately, she felt the warmth that Wally would provide just by hugging or kissing her. She stayed up for a few minutes and spread her arms, letting the rays of the sun warm her bare skin and she closed her eyes once again. She slowly opened them a few seconds later and walked out the door, thinking about nothing else other than that moment with Wally in the park, one of their favorite dates.

* * *

><p>Wally opened his fridge and took out a carton of milk and put it on the island of the kitchen. He took a bowl and corn flakes, poured the milk and the cereal into the bowl. He sat down onto the high chair and started eating his breakfast on the island, looking out the small window, thinking about Artemis again, her grey sparkling eyes and her blond and tan skin.<p>

He heard his parents enter through the front door. He didn't even realize his parents left. It was still 7 am and they normally didn't wake up before 8. He put his empty bowl in the sink and headed for the living room. There were five people on the couch and one of the armchairs. Well it was more like three adults, one kid and one toddler. His parents were at each side of the couch while the kids were in between them and the other adult on the armchair slightly to its side so he wasn't facing the person's head.

He looked back at the couch, his parents and Cassie and Mark. _Cassie and Mark?_ He looked at the unknown person. It was a woman; he could tell she was about 5 foot 2 with tied dark brown hair.

"Wally!" His mother cried out with joy as she saw him at the doorway. All of them faced him, including the woman in the armchair. She was in her mid or late thirties and her skin was almost olive color. Her smile was simple, it showed her white teeth. She was wearing a white blouse, a black blazer; a black skirt that ended at her mid thigh with 5 inch black heals and holding a few papers in her arms while what he assumed was her bag was on the carpeted floor beside the chair.

"Wally, say hello to Madison Clark. She's our Child Protective Services caseworker." She told him and he smiled at the lady.

"Hi, I'm Wally." He said simply.

"Oh, yes Wally. You're the son." Madison said politely and looked at his mom with that huge grin on her face, "When you said that you had a son, I didn't think you meant a teenager." She sighed. "Anyway, I think he's very handsome." She smiled and looked at Wally. "What school do you go to?" she asked him.

At first he didn't reply just because he didn't feel like it but then he thought he would seem impolite. "Gotha―" he stops, realizing he was about to say Gotham Academy, "Central City High School, miss." he corrected himself.

"Oh!" Madison cried out. "My family and I just moved here and my daughter's going to start attending there this Monday! What year are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore." He answers the overly exited woman.

Mrs. Clark opened her mouth to say something but the door of the bathroom opened, revealing a teenage girl. She looked like a younger version of Madison. She was wearing mini jean short and a black and light grey stripped cropped t-shirt with white high cut Converse shoes and bronze bangles on her left wrist. Her hair was darker than Madison's and it was tied in a loose braid that went sideward and laid on her shoulder while some of her shorter strands of hair were on the sides of her face. And her skin tone was lighter than Madison's but it wasn't pale either and she was also pretty slim.

"Vanessa!" Madison cried out like how Wally's mom yelled when she saw him. The caseworker looked back at Wally as the girl whose name was apparently Vanessa walked slowly toward Madison. "Vanessa, this is Wally. He goes to the school you're going to on Monday! And guess what, he's also a sophomore." Madison said with a brilliant smile on her face. Then she realized Wally didn't even know what she was talking about. "Oh, yes. Wally, this is my daughter Vanessa."

"Oh," he said to himself quietly as he blushed. He was still in his pajamas, loose, grey pants with a simple yellow t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it. Almost like his suit.

"Nice to meet you." Vanessa said with a smile as she held out her hand. _French tips_, he thought as he saw her finger nails but he still shook her hand.

"Same." He mumbled.

There was a small silence before Mark broke it. "Wally!" he shrieked. "Your mommy and your daddy said that you're going to be our big brother!" Wally was taken aback. Only now had he thought of why there was even a caseworker in his house.

Wally looked from his dad then to his mom, "What is that supposed to mean?"

His parents looked at each other with smiles, "We're going to adopt them." his dad said. Wally's eyes widened.

"You're kidding!" he screamed as he jumped and punched the air, not even caring if there was a stranger and a hot girl in his living room.

"It's not official yet but it will be by the end of this month or the beginning of the next." Mary said. "But they're still living with us since they have nowhere to stay."

"Thank you. A million times thank you!" he said as he hugged his mom first then his dad on the other side of the couch.

"Yay!" Mark cried out. "That means you can teach me how to run really, really fast!" Wally and his parents stared at him in horror. Cassie elbowed him and made a 'sshhh' noise.

"Oh, you run?" Vanessa asked like if it was normal.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Cool. I do volleyball." She said. Then his eyes looked sad and he felt like someone just punched him in the gut._ Volleyball_, he thought. That was Artemis' favorite sport after archery. He remembered the whole team playing on the beach. It was late afternoon and they were having a picnic. Then he remembered the first time he met Artemis. He had school and was late to go to the beach and ended up tripping when entering the cave in his swimming trunks.

Mary realized what was happening. Wally's mean having flashbacks of Artemis ever since he broke up with her. She felt sorry for her son. She could see that he truly loved her. "Wally, your father and I prepared a room for Mark and Cassie. Can you please help them get settled while we talk to Mrs. Clark?" she asked her son.

Wally nodded and put on a fake smile. "Come on guys. I'll show you your new room!" he said as he figured their room would be the guest room that they never use. The siblings jumped off of the couch and followed him up the stairs.

"Vanessa, why don't you go ahead and stay with Wally and the others as well?" Madison asked her daughter and she nodded. Vanessa walked up the stairs, not really knowing which room to go. The door to her right was opened and revealed red hair. She walked to the doorway and leaned on the doorframe, looking at Wally play with his soon to be little brother and sister.

"Nap time!" Mary West cried out as she peeked into Mark and Cassie's room. They were still playing with Wally and Vanessa.

"Aw!" They both said.

"Come on. Just for an hour and a half, then you can go play again." She said as she entered.

Wally stood up and headed to the door. For the past few hours, he's been putting on a fake smile, trying not to think about Artemis. He remembered when she checked on Mark and Cassie together, "I'm gonna eat the leftover pesto." He said as he was about to leave but his mom said his name and looked at Vanessa, who was rearranging the toys. "Fine," Wally said and turned to the girl, "Hey, Vanessa, wanna eat some pesto with me?" Vanessa turned around and closed the toy box.

"Sure." She answered as she got up and left with Wally.

They sat on the table in the backyard and ate their late lunch. Their parents were still discussing about the adoption while the kids were still sleeping. Vanessa was halfway through her meal when Wally burped as he completely cleaned his plate.

"Wow, someone was hungry." She said.

"Oh, yeah. I eat a lot." He said with a slight grin.

Vanessa played with her pasta a bit before saying something else. "So, what's with the sad green eyes?"

"What?"

"Earlier, when I said that I played volleyball, you sort of zoned out and it looked like you were about to break down." She explained and after she swallowed a huge bit of pasta.

"Oh, that." He mumbled as he looked down at this plate. "It was nothing."

"Come on. That was nothing. It was something and it's really bothering you."

"It's not bothering me." He denied, and then Vanessa gave him a look that said that she didn't believe him, "Fine. It's not bothering me. It's killing me." Then she gave a look of confusion. "I recently broke up with my girlfriend. So, I guess I should start calling her my ex-girlfriend." He sighed.

Vanessa's mouth dropped, "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"It's okay. We've just met. You didn't know."

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked, not really sure if she should have.

Wally swallowed. "I saw her kissing another guy." He said simply.

"I'm sorry. Again. Cheating's the worst kind." She said, "Well, unless she died or something but other than that, cheating is defiantly the worst."

"Yeah, you got that right. Anyway, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure." She answered and most of the afternoon, Wally and Vanessa just talked until she and her mom had to leave. And they both agreed Wally would give her a tour of his school on Monday, when they would meet again.

_Step 2_, Wally thought, _check._

* * *

><p>Artemis entered the living room of the cave. She visited the cave every day, just hoping Wally would come. He wouldn't have to talk to her or even look at her straight in the eye. She just wanted to see him. The last time she did, she was being shocked to death by a giant octopus. Then Batman called everyone to the training room over the speakers. A few minutes and Artemis entered the training room alongside Zatanna.<p>

Her foot was healed thanks to her father but not completely. She still needed to sit down most of the time or lean on something. The damage was pretty bad so she won't be able to go on any mission in two weeks, which really bummed her but Robin promised he would be the first face she would see every morning. She thought it was sweet. And there he was behind her bringing a chair along just in case she needed to sit.

The first thing Artemis and the other saw was Batman and Red Tornado looking at the hologram while Black Canary, the Flash and Wally were talking in a corner. Wally, she thought. He looked away from the adults and glanced at her for a millisecond and quickly looked away. Everyone else was looking at Superboy who was trying to listen to their conversation.

"Are you sure about this kiddo?" he heard Kid Flash's uncle asked him and the redhead nodded.

"Wally, this is irrational! This is stupid! You don't have to do this." Black Canary cried out.

"But I want to. It's my city. It's where I came from. I have a duty to it." The speedster said.

"You have a duty to the whole world." The blond woman told him, "Please, think about it."

"I've been thinking about it for two weeks! I don't need to think about it anymore. My decision is final. I'm doing it." Wally insisted.

Black Canary looked away from her trainee and sighed. "There's really no changing your mind, is there?" and he shook his head. "Fine, do it. But remember you still do have a duty to this world." And he nodded once more. Connor looked at the others.

"What did they say?" M'gann asked from beside him.

"I'm not sure, something about a decision." He replied to his girlfriend.

"What on earth―"Robin stopped talking as he saw his ward shift his weight. Batman turned off the hologram and faced the children as Wally, his uncle and Black Canary turned around to look at the others as well.

"Yes, you're wondering why you're here. And no, it's not for a mission." Batman said with his deep emotionless voice. "Wally here has made a decision." He looked at the teenagers. "But before that, he has some news as well." Batman looked at the redhead.

"Uh, yeah. First off, my parents just told me this morning that," he looked at his uncle and smiled then looked back at his team, "they're adopting Mark and Cassie!" he shouted. Everyone cheered, even Artemis was clapping. She was happy that they have a home now. She's happy to have a problem off of her list. Robin stopped cheering first, realizing something.

"And second?" The Boy Wonder asked his best friend.

"Second," Wally repeated and sighed, "I'm going to help protect my city."

"What is that supposed to mean, Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked him, trying to understand what he meant.

_It means Step 3,_ Wally thought,_ is about to get checked_.

"It means," Wally sighed again, "It means I'm quitting the team."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>It's official! This fic is OVER. Well that took long enough. I'm very sorry for all the late updates but thanks to everyone! Love ya people! 3 I wonder how exited you all would be if I said there was a 3rd installment? What do you guys think? Huh? Good? Bad? Anyway, once again, thank you all! :))<strong>


End file.
